Crypt Tales of Chaos
by R.H.RyuTaka
Summary: YYH MK IZ GAoBM story that...well just read it and see for yourself... under revision/hiatus
1. Episode 1: On Accounts of the Reaper

The normal I don't own any of the characters in this story except my own and I don't own my friends characters though. You have an OC use it for the story because you are an reporter that has been sent to Spirit World to get the story on all the events that have been going on in the world below. Enjoy

**E1: On Accounts of the Reaper**

You had been sitting out in the waiting room for about a half hour when a girl about the age of twelve with long silver hair and rose colored eyes said that her mother would see you now. She lead you into a room that was almost completely in shadows until she had opened the door. You walked in with the girl.

"Thank you, Cassie," said a woman with black hair and aqua bangs sited behind the desk in the head office of Chaos. She had silver kitsune ears with black tips. Her yellow eyes were hidden behind light grey sun glasses that didn't have the side parts that went to the ears. She was in some what of a ringmaster's outfit except it was dark colors than the bright red that you normally see. Black jacket, dark blue shirt with a black tie to give you a visual. There was a top hat on the desk surrounded by plushies. You stood by Cassie and waited patiently. She glanced up.

"Have a seat, I'll be with you in a moment," she stands up and puts the files that she was working on when you got there into a filing cabinet that just appeared. You look around and see no chair.

"Uh, mom…" Cassie noticed also.

"Sorry," she snapped her fingers and a black leather cushiony chair. "I don't really get that many guests."

A chair had appeared next to her as Cassie went next to her.

"Wow! This is comfy!" you sat down and checked for explosives.

"Shall we get down to business?" she asks.

"Right," you pull out a notebook from your bag. "You are Shukumei RyuTaka, correct?"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm Shukumei Eris Lieko HyoGin Sumiyaka RyuTaka."

_Okay,_ _long name, _you think.

"The first," she adds. "But you can call me Fayt."

"Tell me about the events."

"What events?"

You hold your head in the events knowing that this was going to be difficult. "The chaotic ones."

"Where do you think you are? This is the head office of Chaos. You need to be specific."

_Right, _"The ones pertaining to the Grim Reaper."

"That's more like it now," Fayt propped her elbows on the desk. "What would you like to know."

"How did it start? Where did it begin?"

"There are more than a thousand places to start," she drug your attention to the plushies. "Pick one."

"Huh-what?"

"Pick a plushie that's where we will start."

"Fine," you sighed and started to look them over. There was one of the Grim Reaper, a girl in a pink dress who looked like someone that you didn't want to cross, a boy with a big nose, red hat and a dumb vacant expression, then right next to the boy was another boy with long red hair and green eyes. You picked that one. Cassie smiled and Fayt had her head down and appeared to be laughing. "What's so funny?" you ask while still holding the plushie.

"That's the human form of my brother," she said between fits of laughter.

"Your brother?"

"Human wise know as Shuichi Minamino. A high school straight A student, stalked by fangirls and what not," she appeared calm but was still chuckling. "Yokai wise he is, or was, Yoko Kurama-"

"Kurama!" you stopped her. You had heard that name before when you were covering the Dark Tournament. "You mean the Kurama from Team Urameshi?"

"Yup," Cassie said cheerfully.

"Oh, good you already know of him," Fayt had finally stopped.

"But what does he have to do with the Grim Reaper?" you asked going with protocol.

"My dear reporter, everyone at some point has to deal with Grim or Botan, but death in general," she had a look in her eye. "Perhaps it would be better if you see for yourself….."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mother, I'm home," 'Shuichi' walked into the house carrying the mail.

"I'm n the kitchen," came a voice from some other part of the house. He set down his bag by his room's door and went through the mail. _Bill, bill, bill, coupon for Tide._ He stopped at the last one.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear," a forty-ish old woman with a kind disposition came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel.

"What's this?" he held up the letter.

"Oh, that," she looked. "Since you'll be starting college in a few years, I was thinking about things that would look good on your resume and a friend of mine mentioned it."

"Okay…"

"You should go and meet him."

"But Mom, I was going to meet up with Yusuke and the guys-"

"Go!" she shoved the letter back into his hands. "Your future depends on it!"

"Alright, alright," he felt it would be best to leave his mother be. A few minutes later he was out of his school clothes and in a simple outfit of blue jeans, t-shirt, and a light jacket. The letter was on his desk waiting to be opened. He picked it up and was about to open it when there was a knock one the window.

"It's unlocked, Hiei," he started to opening the letter as the window opened and in came a yokai with black spiky hair with a little bit of white and red eyes. "Yusuke sent you?"

"Yes," Hiei sneered.

"I'm afraid I can't go."

"Why?"

"Because of this," Kurama waved the letter.

"What is it?"

"This 'big brother' thing Shiori signed me up for."

Hiei looked clueless.

"It's a program that helps younger kids with school and other things by placing them with an person in high school," Kurama tried to explain

"Like an apprenticeship," Hiei tried to follow.

"Yeah, we'll go with that."

"But you're going to leave me with Kuwabara."

"Yusuke'll be there."

"That makes it worse."

"Sorry, Hiei," Kurama said sincerely.

"Sure, sure."

"Let's see," Kurama read the letter. Hiei, as he appeared to not care anymore started to leave. "That's odd."

"What is?" Hiei sighed.

"They only gave me a first name to this kid."

"So?"

"Billy," Kurama said it aloud almost starting the events themselves. "Well how hard can this be?"

>> >> >>


	2. Episode 2: I'm gonna call you Steve

**E2:** I'm gonna call you Steve!

"Billy?" you stopped writing out of confusion. You were sent to get a story about the Grim Reaper, not some mortal child. Fayt picked up the plushie that was next to Kurama's. The boy with the big nose, red hat and dumb vacant expression hadn't seemed so interesting, until now. She sat the plushie in front of you.

"This, as you can tell, is Billy," she leaned a bit forward.

"And he's who Kurama was assigned to?" you followed.

"Yes," she snickered. "And the forced friend of the Grim Reaper."

"Oh!" something clicked inside your head. "That makes since. I mean who could refused to be the friend of the Grim Reaper?"

You stopped because you noticed that Fayt had taken off her glasses and was massaging her temples with one hand.

"Actually," Cassie put in. "Grim-san was forced."

"Huh?"

"He was won over a hamster," Fayt put her glasses back on.

"Nani?" you were dumbfounded.

"One of Spirit World's greatest blunders, and my personal favorite. Grim, that's what we call him here (I mean we can't just go around saying 'Hey Grim Reaper what's up!' I mean the tourists would get scared.) was working on the day that he met Billy and Mandy." Here she sat the doll that you were so easy about the first time you saw it. "Billy's pet hamster was dieing and Grim went to reap it's little soul. However he was caught in the act. Mandy challenged him over it. Grim accepted on the condition of the game to be limbo."

"Limbo!"

"Yes. Unfortunately, Grim has the weakness for the limbo. He's been to completions and won first many times. Moving on, Grim lost. As a consequence, Mandy order him to be their best friend forever, and ever, and ever, etc…"

"But won't he have to reap their souls?"

"Yes, funny word eventually is though, but unknown to him and the rest of Spirit World (with the exception of me) Eclipse has been adding sand to Billy and Mandy's hour glasses."

"Eclipse is…?"

"The Keeper of Death, like I am of Chaos and my brother is of Order," she waits as you write this down. "Shall we continue…."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kurama hesitated at first to knock on the door. Hesitated only because of a deep sense f fear that dwelled with in his yokai senses. _It's alright_, he thought to himself trying to ease the fear. _He's only a mortal child._ He knocked and waited a few seconds. The door was opened by a woman in a simple purple dress and with long orange hair.

"Oh," she said after reviewing him over. "You must be Billy's big brother," she appeared cheerful enough to ease Kurama a bit more out of the dreaded fear. "I'm Billy's mother, Gladys."

"Shuichi Minamino," he introduced himself and they shook hands. She moved so he could get into the house. "Tell me a bit about Billy."

"Well," she was about to start but something had interrupted her.

"MOM! WHERE'S THE PLUNDGER!" that's when he walked in. As you saw in the plushie, Kurama saw in the boy. Big nosed, red hat, white shirt with the blue stripe in the middle, and the intelligence of a rock came in full glory. "I gots Grim stuck in the toilet, again.?"

_ Charming,_ Kurama mused. _Must be a pet._

"Say, Shuichi," Gladys said with a twitch. "Why don't you be a dear and help Billy out?"

"Yes, ma'am" Kurama went over to Billy. "Billy, I'm Shuichi-"

"Mehuh?" Billy gave him a look. "That's a hard name to remember. I'm gonna call you Steve."

"S-Steve?"

"Now let's go Steve! Grim awaits!" Billy grabbed Kurama's arm and drug him upstairs. When they got up there, Kurama soon realized just what he got into.

"Blast it boy!" a skeleton with a soaked black robe came out of the bathroom. "Why'd you have to go and do that!"

Kurama froze on spot.

"Aw Grim," Billy seemed disappointed. "I was going to help you with your bath."

"Right," Grim noticed Kurama. "Who's dat guy?'

"Him? That's Stan, my new big brother."

"From that program your mother had me mail?'

"Uh, nice to meet you," Kurama decided it would be best to play it safe.

"Say Billy," Grim turned to Billy who was now picking his nose. "Why don't you go downstairs and get my scythe?"

"I thought you said not to touch it?" Billy had stopped thankfully.

"I'll make an exception."

"Right!" Billy rushed downstairs.

"Now," Grim pulled his scythe out of the bathroom. "Why are you here, yokai? I thought it was a human program?"

"I figured you could tell," Kurama had defenses up.

"It seems that we're both stuck with him," Grim sighed. Both suddenly felt worse.

"I'm only here because of an accident," Kurama explained.

"Accident? More like a chaotic series of events…Wait did Eris send you!"

"No, no."

"Well at least tell me your name. Cause I know it's not Stan."

"Kurama."

"Very well," Grim checked to see if Billy was coming back. "Maybe we can help each other out then."

>> >> >> >> >>


	3. Episode 3: Summoning 101

**E3: **Summoning 101

"So they were going to help each other?" You double checked, known it would be hell to misinterpret the Keeper of Chaos anyways.

"Yeah," Fayt leaned back in the chair and put her feet on the desk. "What could those two idiots come up with to save themselves, right?"

"Mother," Cassie said sternly.

"And he thought I was bad," Fayt went on as if she never heard her.

"I take it Billy is worse?" you ask.

"Oh, yes," Cassie smiled. "Much, much worse."

"Tell me more," you were getting eager to see this story through.

"Slow down," Fayt picked up a plushie and tossed it to you. You caught it and examined it. It was a boy with hazel eyes behind thick rimmed glasses, black hair, and he wore a black trench coat.

"And this is…?"

"Dib," Fayt was amused with your reaction.

"Dib?"

"Yes. Let's continue….."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"COME BACK HERE ZIM!" the character Dib was chasing a boy with green skin, slicked black hair, and blue eyes until he tumbled head first into a bush.

"Maybe next time, DIB!" Zim called back and ran off.

"Great," Dib got out of the bush and brushed himself off. He had the look of failure written on his face. Failure and disappointment. Things that he was used to. He slowly began to drag himself back to his house. _I might never catch him if I don't think of something new, _he thought to himself as he started up the sidewalk. _Something unexpected._

He opened the door and walked in. Right when he came in, a girl with dark purple hair, narrowed hazel eyes, black dress, skull necklace, and complete concentration on her handheld came out of the kitchen.

"You missed a twig," she said without even looking up.

"You know Gaz," he pulled the twig out of his hair and flung it to the ground. "Maybe I'm going at this the wrong way. Perhaps I need to improvise on some of my more elaborate plans."

"Perhaps you need to shut up," she said as she cursed under her breathe because of paying more attention to her brother than to the boss battle on the game. She walked to the couch and sat down. There came a rustling noise from somewhere in the hallway. Dib went to investigate. A box was thrown out and Dib was lucky enough to dodge it. A man with a white lab coat and safety goggles stood up and looked around.

"Oh Dib," he said after noticing him.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Dib glanced at the box suspiciously.

"Just some Spring cleaning, son."

"It's the summer…"

"All the more to clean then. Could you do me a favor and take that box to the garbage holder."

"You mean the trash can?"

"Yes, that thing."

Dib then started to pull the box to the kitchen and drug it right next to the trash can. He started to walk away from it then a thought struck him. What if what was in that box could help him defeat Zim? That surely would be just the thing that he would need to get on Mysterious Mysteries for sure. He glanced around quickly to check if anyone was looking. Gaz was still on the couch, and he just over heard his dad say 'why I haven't seen these pants since my college years! Hey they still have that stain… Wonder if they still fit?' Dib then ripped open the lid on the box to find books. Lots and lots of books. Dib pulled one out and dusted off the cover.

"How to summon demons without even trying?" Dib checked to see if the other books were the same. "Your first summon and you? But why would Dad have something like this? Encyclopedia of demons? He's a man of true science! What would he need with these?"

Suddenly it clicked. What Dib held in his hands was not a question of research of his father, but the one thing that Zim would never suspect. Footsteps were coming into the kitchen and Dib grabbed as many books as he could and dashed up to his room.

"What a loser," Gaz shook her head and went to get a soda from the fridge.

>>hours later>>

Dib took off his glasses to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He put them back on to read the clock. The neon lights read 3am as he yawned and jumped down from the bed. Ever since he had gotten to his room he had been studying. All that knowledge of how to summoned had been used to turn his room into a summoning center. There were two pentacles completely and correctly on the floor and candles and incense lit. He already had in mind what he was going to summon and it only took him up to the J's in the encyclopedia to find it. He was going to summon a jaganshi. He figured that would be the best type to summon to defeat Zim. He had all his posters down and he made sure that his name was hidden and could not be found just like the books had said 'If the demon gets a hold of your name, you are done for.' Dib didn't know what the harm could be but he rather not risk it. He looked proudly at his newest plan then realized something. What if he couldn't control it? What if it went and killed him and his family? Well it was too late now. He consulted the book one last time before stepping into the smaller of the two pentacles. He shut the book and threw it on his bed.

"Alright," he said with a sigh. "Let's see if this works."

He cracked his knuckles and took in a deep breath. As soon as he felt confident he began saying the 12 symbols that were need. At first nothing happened, then out of no where there came a flash of light and smoke around the opposite pentacles. The bedroom light flickered then the bulb blew out. Black flames shot out of nowhere and scorched the ceiling. Dib fell back out of shock, but he did not leave the pentacle. The flames died down leaving scorch marks on the floor also. The fire slowly began to consume comforter on his bed and his bed itself. That didn't concern Dib, what did was the figure standing in the pentacle across from him. He stood up quickly and coughed because of the smoke.

"S-State your name," he gave out the first command in coughs.

"Hiei," the figure sighed. The smoke had died down and Dib could see what he had summoned. Dib stood there in a stupor. Hadn't all the books stated that the demon would appear monster like?

Dib gulped and stood up straight. _It worked?_ He thought confused and excited at the same time. _I-I can't believe it…now I finally may have the upper hand against Zim!_

"Listen human," Hiei stopped Dib's mind from gloating too much. "I don't know how you managed to summon me here, but if you want me to spare your life you-"

Dib laughed. "Don't tell me what to do demon. I'm the one running this show here. You have to listen to **me**."

Hiei drew his sword. "Give me one good reason not to slit your throat."

"You can't get out of there," Dib sighed. "Without me giving you the command."

"It's your funeral," Hiei started to draw near but then suddenly the pentacle's shield that separated him from Dib reacted, sending green bolts of eletro-magic through his body. He fell to his knees.

"Had enough?" Dib grinned.

"Just give me the damn command and let me go," Hiei glared at Dib while getting back to his feet.

"It's actually very simple," Dib was get eager by the minute. He could see Zim's defeat before him. "Go and infiltrate Zim's lab and take what you can, bring it back here I'll need to analyze it and see if I can use it against him."

"Wouldn't you rather have me kill him?"

"No, I want to see his face when he realizes that I have won."

"Alright," Hiei was about to leave. "Just one more thing."

"Sure," Dib was starting to dream of the awards for catching the first alien.

"What's your name?"

"Dib," he was too into his little dream world to stop himself. Hiei smirked and left. "No!" Dib had just realized what he had done.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	4. Episode 4: Operation Sneak Away

**E4 Operation Sneak Away**

"What's the deal with this Zim?" You had stopped writing for the moment.

"Zim is an Irken Invader," Fayt began to explain. "Dib is a paranormal investigator. You do the math."

"So he's an alien?"

"No," she said while rolling her eyes. "He has a skin condition."

"Ah," you wrote that down.

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"Er, let's continue…"

The alarm went off at nine a.m. as Zim walked into the front room. He's human disguise was off revealing red glassy eyes and antenna. He yawned and stretched his arms up. Apparently Dib wasn't the only one who had a long night plotting.

"Gir," he spoke to a robot who while Zim was working had turned the front room into a mini rave club with a pig. Gir stopped momentarily to turn off the self mp3 player on it's hard drive.

"Yes master," for a brief moment Gir's eyes flashed red.

"I'm going to my sleeping cell, I want you to guard the base."

"Okie-dokie!!" Gir put the mp3 back on and continued to dance with the pig. Zim began to walk away.

"Since when has Gir started to self upgrading himself?" Zim just realized something. He shrugged it off and went to his 'sleeping cell'.

Gir continued to dance in the front room with the pig as a shadow falls swiftly behind the dancing robot and it's dance partner. Hiei steps foot in the kitchin. He looks back to see if Gir has noticed.

Well this is no fun, he thinks as he looks around for some way to get into Zim's lab. He begins to investigate the room.

"Whatcha looking for?" Gir asks very calmly in a non-Gir manner. Hiei jumps not expecting the robot and draws his sword. Gir's eyes go red. "No one is permitted to get into my master's house without my master's consent."

"Damn," Hiei says under his breath as Gir's weapons show up.

"Wanna a taco?" Gir goes back to normal catching Hiei off guard.

"I- what?"

"I likes the taco!!" Gir says as he pulls a taco out of the compartment in it's head.

"Er, no thanks?" Hiei was still uneasy about the mood swings of this taco eating robot. "Do you know where your master's lab is?"

"YES!!" Gir grabbed his hand. "I'll show you."

It can't be this easy, Hiei thought.

"Only if you dance with me!!" Gir smiled.

"I will not."

"Fine no lab for you."

"I-" Gir grabbed his other hand, making him drop the sword, and started to spin with him. After about five minutes of spinning Gir stopped and pulled the now dizzy Hiei to the sofa. Gir then kicked the sofa and it moved aside revealing a secert passage way. Hiei peered down it before going down. Yet that didn't stop Gir from shoving him down there. When they arrived at the bottom, however, someone was already waiting for them.

"So you tried to break into my fortress again eh, Dib-worm?" Zim was standing in the dimly lit lab. Gir did a dramatic gasp.

"I'm not Dib," Hiei promptly said.

"Of course you're not," Zim went on as only he can. "Just because you took of your vision improver lenses doesn't change who you are."

Are they all idiots? Hiei thought in disbelief. Zim turned the lights on in the lab.

"Huh?" Zim said shocked. "You're not Dib."

"That's what I was saying," Hiei sighed.

"Well then who are you?"

"Do I really have to go through with this?"

"You're resistance will be noted!!"

"Fine. You're little friend Dib summoned me to come here and take something out of you're lab and take it back to him for examination," Hiei said wishing he was on one of Koenma's assignments.

"Summoned you? How odd. I suppose I looked over the humans communication system."

"I'm NOT Human."

"You're not?"

"I'm a demon."

"Then you're with the FBI!!!" Zim panicked. "Curse you Gir for that video!"

"I'm gonna watch it again!!" Gir pronounced and left for the living room.

"FBI? Just how stupid are you?" Hiei's temper was beginning to rise. "I'm much worst that the FBI."

"You're mall security?" Zim was trying to put this together.

"NO!"

"Well then who are you with?"

Hiei didn't say anything just stared in disbelief that someone could be stupider than Kuwabara.

"Answer me before I unleash my Irken wrath!"

Hiei shook his head. "Listen do you want to stop Dib?"

"Well of course! He ruins all of my plans and he has been trying to expose me since my mission started."

"Then a partnership," Hiei couldn't believe just what he was doing. Helping the enemy of his new enemy was the only way out of this mess it seemed to him.

"Hmmm," Zim thought aloud. "Having the servant (Hiei sort of twitched at the word servant) of my enemy work for me will be beneficial to my plan. Very well." Zim turned to Hiei. "I accept your humble offering to work by my side in order to defeat the pitiful Dib-worm."

"Very well," Hiei turned to leave that place.

"Before you go," Zim's words had to make Hiei turn around. Zim threw an orb like object to him. "Wouldn't want to disappoint your master now would you?'

Hiei nodded and booked off glad to get away from Zim's base just as maniacal laughter came from the 'house'.


	5. Episode 5: School Daze

**E5: School Daze**

"So let me get this straight," You had set down your pen. "Grim and Kurama are working together."

"Yep," Fayt was tossing the Kurama plushie up and down in a bored manner.

"And Hiei is working with or for Dib and Zim?"

"Seems so."

"But what does Billy, Grim, Dib and Zim have to do with each other?"

"Well to start Billy, Dib, and Zim go to the same school," Fayt wasn't paying attention to where she was throwing the plushie. It went out of her range of grabbing and fell to the floor. She looked at it, shrugged, and had her attention back to you.

"So?"

"And Kurama and Hiei are on the same team," she folded her hands on the desk. "Well sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

- 

"He's calm, cool and pretty. Although I don't know if you can call a guy pretty," Billy was rambling on about his new 'buddy' to a girl with her hair drawn back by a headband to resemble horns. She had dark color eyes that it was to hard to tell whether they were a color or just black. She was wearing a pink dress with a yellow flower on it.

"Honestly Billy," she shut her locker. "I want to meet him."

"You do, Mandy!" Billy asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, I do. Anyone else that can survive you for half a day is certainly someone I have to meet."

"Great! 'Cause I got him to pick me up after school. We can walk home together."

They began to walk to class when they saw a kid with curly hair in a light grey hoodie come out of their classroom. He looked relieved to be out of there.

"Whatcha doin', Pud'n?" Billy said catching the boy by surprise.

"Oh it's just you Billy," there was a sigh of relief in his voice. "I'm getting transferred out of this class."

"Why?"

"Because our new teacher is scary."

"Pud'n," Mandy chimed in. "You think rabbits are scary."

"Don't remind me," Pud'n winced. "Well see you guys later."

Pud'n walked away.

"It's sorta sad not having the whole class together," Billy sniffed.

"Sure," Mandy rolled her eyes. "We just have to get rid of Irwin."

They walked into the classroom. When they got inside, they noticed three people were already in the front of the class. One was a girl with oragne-ish hair and a haughty demeanor; the next was a boy with black hair and eerie green eyes behind thick rimmed glasses; last but not least there was another boy with glasses, a yellow shirt, red bow tie and green pants. The last waved energetically to Billy and Mandy.

"Hi Mandy," he said cheerfully.

"Hello Irwin," growled Mandy.

"Hiya Junior," Billy began to transverse with the other boy. "I'm glad we got in the same class again.

"Yes cousin so am I," Junior replied.

"Ugh," the girl appeared disgusted. "Why do I have to be in the same class with you losers."

"Calm down Mindy," there came a cold voice from behind the group making everyone except Mandy jump. "You are all losers in my sight."

Mindy gasped and was about to retort until she saw the shadow of a teacher emerge from her hide away. She appeared to be an older woman with an arched back and the look of a hawk about to catch it's prey, and an attitude that suited her name.

"Now class," she went on. "We have five new additions of nothing to this class, because of Ms. Butterbean taking an insanity leave. Mandy you can sit next to Zim. Billy behind Dib. It's behind the empty desk in the front as he's not here yet. Junior middle desk and for the other two in the back will do. As I can see that you'll learn nothing if you sit in the front anyways."

The five went to their seats.

"Open you books to pag-" the teacher was interrupted by Dib who had just came into the classroom. "What's your excuse this time?"

"Sorry, Ms. Bitters," Dib walked to his desk. "There was a skeleton on campus."

"There's a lot of skeletons in the science wing," the girl who sat behind Zim pointed out.

"But this one was wearing a black cloak and moving," Dib sat down in his desk.

"Was he carrying a scythe?" Billy asked.

"Yes, actually he was."

"Oh that's just Grim. He walked me to school today."

"Grim?"

"Yeah, you know THE Grim Reaper."

"Really?" Billy had Dib baffled.

"Yup," Billy gloated. "We're friends."

"Amazing! So you're friends with the Grim Reaper?"

"Yup."

"What's it like?"

"Well..." Billy began to go through the daily life of Grim and himself as leering eyes were watching them from acrossed the room.

"What is the Dib-worm plotting now?" Zim thought aloud.

"You know I can't ignore you if you talk," Mandy pointed out.

"Just what is he up to...I must KNOW!" Zim stopped noticing that Mandy was giving him a strange glare. "I'm normal."

"Listen," Mandy threatened while grabbing Zim's shirt collar. "If you want to get through this class year alive I want to make one thing clear. I don't like you. So just shut up and stay out of my way."

"You're a very forceful Earth-larva," Zim choked.

"Do as I say and you might make it through the year," Mandy repeated the threat.

"You don't like too many people do you?"

"What's your point?" Mandy was at her nerve's end with him.

"Perhaps we could come to an agreement."

"What part of leave me alone do you not understand."

"Come now we can work out some sort of agreement, can't we?"

Zim could not hear her statement due to the sudden pain that bursted about the area on his face where his nose would be.

after school...

As the bell rang to let out all of the elementary school hellions- students- there were two awaiting their on going torture before them.

"Hiei?" Kurama had just arrived at the school and just happened to have taken a quick glance up a certain tree. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I ask you the same?" Hiei jumped down out of the tree and answered carefully.

"Remember the letter I had last week," Kurama needed not to say anymore.

"My predicament is worse than yours it would seem," Hiei could not shake off the causes which be. He gave a brief description of the situation.

"Summoned?" Kurama stood awestruck. "By an elementary student at that. I thought that Spirit World had banned that."

"So did I," Hiei couldn't deny it any longer.

"Is that him?" Kurama pointed out Dib and Gaz who had just come out of the building. Hiei nodded due to the fail of words he had then.

"And that's the other," Hiei gestured towards Zim who was already half way down the block.

"I feel sorry for you," Kurama tried to act sympathic. Yet he would much rather be in his own situation than that of Hiei's. Until...

"HEY SETH!" came the voice of Kurama's demise. Kurama turned around quick to see Billy standing next to Mandy.

"And I thought my problem was bad," Hiei felt at least somewhat relived. Kurama was about to retort as Hiei quickly left the scene.

"Hey Seth," Billy had come to him. "Who was that?"

"No one," Kurama was quick to answer.

"He didn't look like no one to me," Mandy gave her cold-hearted reply.

"Hiei," the name had slipped out of Kurama before he could stop himself.

"Oh," Billy cut in. "Seth this is Mandy."

Kurama had heard about her from Grim the other day...

"Now it's Mandy you have ta look out for," Grim spoke quickly in the brief moment when Billy had gone to get his scythe. "She's has the worse attitude that I've ever seen in a human child. It's mainly the fact that she always has her way. Under whatever circumstance. She is to be feared Kurama. And if she can scare the Grim Reaper, then no demon stands in her way."

Kurama pondered on how it could be that this human had held such controll over them, yet he felt that he would fall to her soon.

"Now," Mandy crossed her arms and watched him like a cobra. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, I'm the one in charge here. You step over the line and your gone, understand?"

"Mandy," Kurama said kneeling to her level. "Now why would I do that?"

"Good," Mandy turned to leave as Kurama got ready to follow. "I'll show the ropes then with dealing with Billy."

"Oooooohh," that brought Billy's attention away from the slug on the sidewalk. "What are we dealing with? Aliens?"

Meanwhile...

"Gaz," Dib spoke in an important tone. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"If it's one of your dorky friends," Gaz sighed as she went on playing her game. "I'll make you both pay."

"Oh no no Gaz," Dib reassured. "He'll be helping me defeat Zim."

"As I said, you both will-"

"And this is?" Hiei stepped out of the shadows taking Gaz a bit by surprise. She looked away from her game to see him. Something about the way he looked and acted made her gasp. Not truly out of shock, but of something that she couldn't describe.

"Hiei I'd like you to meet-" Dib began before he was violently shoved aside.

"Gaz," Gaz spoke a little out of her character. "I'm Gaz, and unfortunately I'm related to this she indicated to Dib idiot."

"Yes," Hiei said uneasily. "Unfortunately."

"C'mon," Gaz said while grabbing Hiei's hand. "I'll show you the way to my house."

- **_Fin: E5: Scool Daze_**- 


	6. Episode 6: Consul Warz I

**E6: Consul Warz (I)**

"How long did this go on for?" You ask setting things straight in your mind and notepad.

"Quite a whilt actually," Fayt said while making the plushies of Dib and Zim do Mortal Kombat with various writing utensils.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"But this had to be a concern of Spirit World, right? Because Hiei and Kurama worked for them at one point. So why was it that this went unnoticed?"

"Why not? Spirit World had it's own problems to deal with. Like King Yama's chair exploded, Hell froze over (thawed then froze over again...), and a few other things."

"What about you? Did none of those things occur to you to be more important than following this story?"

"Oh no. Eclispe, Ara and I were the caues of all that was going on here. Hell anything that kept us occupied (that didn't invole the destrution of any realm) was a miracle to Spirit World!"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Which ever side amuses me the most."

_**a week after school let out...** _

It was quiet in the house, almost as if one were awaiting death when Dib and Hiei had managed to slip into Dib's bedroom window.

"Tell me again why we set up water balloon catapults in Zim's front yard?" Hiei asked after Dib had shut and locked the window.

"Zim hates water," Dib gave the most discrete answer.

"So just to torment him?"

"Yes," Dib held a triumphant pose. the alarm on his watch went off. He gasped. "A perfect way to end a perfect day. We got home just in time to watch Mysterious Mysteries. C'mon let's go!"

_Oh great_, Hiei thought as Dib led the way out the door and he reluctantly followed. The theme song of the show was blaring like and unwanted omen when the screen was changed to some form of g4 show. Gaz was in charge of the remote.

"Aw Gaz," Dib whined. "I've been waiting all week for that."

"Quit your whining," Gaz had her game turned off in her hand. "You can wait 5 minutes for your stupid show. I've been waiting all year for this."

As if on cue the screen went to a convention showroom that held nothing but video games, cosplayers, and the newest gadgets. A gamers heaven. On the screen in big bright neon letters read E-games 3 gamer's convention.

"Arriving at Endsville this Saturday for this year only is E-game 3!!" the announcer's voice echoed through the living room. "Don't miss out on the newest systems. I'll say it again at the Endsville convention center this year only. Be there or be quadralatieral!!1"

The commerical went off screen as Dib grabbed the remote and switched to Mysterious Mysteries. It was going through it's first segement.

"Now I missed the show's line-up," Dib pouted.

"we're going," Gaz announced.

"What?"

"We ARE going."

"But Gaz you would need adlut supervision to go to that thing. Besides Dad's too busy and he wouldn't let you go by yourself."

Gaz thought for a moment, then with a quicik glance at Hiei she had a plan.

"Hiei could take us."

"Wha-?"

_**meanwhile at another part of town...** _

"Yuck," Grim grouched after the commericial went off. "Another one of those brain rotting games. It's no wonder why the human race is falling."

"Oh we have to go," said Billy jumping on the couch. "C'mon Grim even you liked the Vampire Piggies game."

"Well..." Grim took that into consideration. "I'll admit slashing those piggies is amusing."

Kurama and Mandy, who were playing go on the floor, rolled their eyes.

"Shuichi, tell me you're not into those games," Mandy spoke as she placed a stone down.

"Well," Kurama countered her move making Mandy go on the defense. "I've played Tetris."

"Hmph. Newbie."

"Mandy you can't say anything bad about games," Billy chimed in. "You play those MOO games."

"It's MMO you dewb, and I only play them for the social interaction."

"Oh yeah," Grim began to joke. "'Spare monies 4 newbs.'"

"Yeah and 'Hey a girl let's cyber'" added Billy. "although I don't know what that means."

"You don't want to know," Mandy sighed as she thought up a startagey.

_**meanwhile at another side of town...again...** _

"We gotta go," Gir jumped up and down excitedly next to Zim in the lab. "We gotta go!!"

"Gir," Zim snapped. "Stop acting like an Earth-rabbit."

"But they have Dance Max 9!" Gir pleaded.

"Hmm, very interesting," Zim was too occupied with his work.

"Then they have all these other games with the cool weapons-"

"Wait weapons?"

"Uh-huh."

"So it's an Earth defense gathering?"

"I guess so."

"Maybe," Zim plotted aloud. "Just maybe if we infultrate their so called 'convention', we can find the humans' weakness and destroy their kind. The Tallest would be most pleased."

"So are we going?" Gir asked excitedly.

"Yes," Zim spoke with an evil grin. "Yes we are."

**_Fin: E6: Consul Warz (I)_**


	7. Episode 7: Consul Warz II

**E7: Consul Warz (II)**

**_That Saturday at the convention..._**

"Billy," Mandy had covered her eyes to talk to the boy in the Billy Hatcher suit. "Why did you have to wear that?"

"Mandy," Billy scolded. "You don't understand the role of cosplaying."

"All it's about is people who are in the delusion that they're truly living in the game."

"What's up?" Irwin came to them in a full wizard's outfit.

"I think I've proved my point," Mandy sighed as shook her head.

"Hey, Billy," Irwin went on as if Mandy hadn't spoken. "Did you hear about the cosplay contest? Cash prize to the winner, yo."

"What are we waiting for?!!" Billy dashed away while pulling Irwin with him.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Grim watched them go with a sort of thankful glance.

"Would you?" Kurama shrugged.

"Well that takes care of them," Mandy began to walk away. She stopped and snapped her fingers. "C'mon, I need lackeys."

"One down," Grim whispered to Kurama.

_**At another part of the convention...**_

"Now remember, Gaz," Dib was lecturing her as the three of them walked through the convention doors. "One hour, that's all you get."

"We'll leave when I say we leave," Gaz had a hold of Dib's jacket collar as she threatened him. "Now since I don't want to be seen with you Dib, I'll be on my own. Unless you want to join me, Hiei?"

"No thanks," Hiei, as gently as he could, refused. "Who would watch your brother to make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

"HEY!!" Dib retorted.

"Good point," Gaz turned away. "Met up with you two later then."

She left them by themselves as she was swept up in the wave of gamers.

"Thanks a lot," Dib glared. "You do know that you're supposed to listen to me."

"Sure, if you hadn't told me your name," Hiei pointed out.

"True," Dib admitted defeat.

_**Inside the storage room...**_

"Aww, but I want to go in there," Gir was standing guard by the entrance from the storage room to the convention hall.

"No Gir, we don't have our disguises on," Zim was surrounded by empty boxes. "We are going to stay here until-"

He stopped short after hearing the door shut. Gir stepped into the convention hall and quickly took in all the sites.

"Nice costume," an employee who was passing by complemented. After that Gir quickly found the Dance Max 9 stand that was having a dance competition.

"YAY!!" Gir bounded off to the competition while passing the Final Fantasy Z-9er display.

_**Back with the other peoples...**_

"Grim, go get me popcorn," Mandy demanded after about an hour of roaming around.

"Fine," the reaper shrugged. "Anything else, your majesty?"

"You'll get a fat lip if you keep talking back like that," Mandy reprimanded. Grim just took it and went off. "So that finally leaves the two of us alone."

Kurama smiled nervously. If it was one thing that Grim had warned him about it was this moment in particularly: Never be stuck alone with Mandy.

"So, uh, Mandy," he chose his words as one would choose their steps on a land mined filled battle field. "What do you want to do?"

"Cut the small talk," Mandy was focused, on what Kurama was not sure but feared. "Let's just get straight to the point. You're not human, are you?"

The remark caught him off guard. The Grim Reaper saw him out on the fact, as was expected. Yet a human child? It was blaspheme.

No, he thought again. It wasn't.

"Well?" She asked again.

"It's true," he admitted, but he never had a chance to explain. In mid-sentence he stopped himself.

The convention hall began to shake with the footsteps of the robot. Some had already caught sight of it and had started to flee, where as others were too in tuned with the games. From Kurama's stand point, all he could make out was the top of the robotic design and the green skinned boy holding the controls.

**_WHHEEEEEE!!!1..._**

"What is THAT?!" shouted Dib over the panic of the crowd.

Hiei made no reply, except grabbed Dib by the collar and took him to some what safer ground. It was not his true intention, yet in order to be released from Dib's 'control', Hiei knew that Dib needed to be alive.

"Oh, neat jumping ability, is that normal with you demons?" Dib's curiosity over came his panic.

"Shut it," Hiei barked.

"Is that-" Dib was cut off by a blow of the robot's that had hit the steel rafter that they were occupying. It began to creak and bend. Dib lost balance and had fallen off because of the impact. Hiei was too late to have grabbed him.

_**insert random saying here...**_

"Come on we need to move," Kurama lightly tapped Mandy's shoulder. She gave him a questionable glare and nodded. They darted behind a game display, where they were met by one who was not interested in the reality of the convention.

"You better not mess me up," Gaz said coldly as her focus on the game increased. Kurama was about to reason with her, until Mandy had grabbed his wrist gently as a sign. He stopped.

"We need a plan," Mandy said under her breath as she stole a quick glance to the position of the robot. "Are those-?" She ducked back behind the display. "Pause the game," she demanded from Gaz. Gaz gave her a solemn glare and did so.

"This had better be good," Gaz growled.

"What system is the robot made out of?" Mandy jabbed her thumb to the direction of the robot. Gaz peered out of the side of the display.

"Looks like...Xboxes," Gaz came back behind the display. "a waste if you ask me."

"Hmm," Mandy said not really hearing the last comment complete as she thought. "Yes a waste."

"And the one controlling it seems to be Dib's stupid friend," Gaz went on.

"Zim," Mandy cursed. "Come on I'll need your help-"

"Gaz."

"Right, I'm Mandy and he's my lackey."

Kurama did not have any time to respond due to a blast from the robot's cannon.

"Great, it has cannons," Mandy sighed. "Come on, we need to find Grim."

Mandy and Gaz dashed off leaving Kurama. He was about to follow them but the sleeve of his jacket was caught in the display.

"Damn it," he swore as he tried to pull himself free.

"Now this is a surprise," came a voice from his right.

"Hiei," still could turn enough to see him. "I'm glad to see you, can you help me our here?"

Hiei watched him for a few seconds and then turned to leave.

"HIEI!!"

"I'm not in a real helping mood."

"I'll tell Yukina."

"Fine."

A second later there was the sound of tearing fabric and Kurama was free.

"Thanks," Kurama gave a sigh of relief right before the display that he was attached to was crushed by the foot of Zim's Xbox robot.

"You know," Hiei watched the robot bring chaotic madness around them. "Only you..."

"Only me what?" Kurama stood next to him.

"Only you would have a wardrobe malfunction in a place like this."

**Fin E7: Consul Warz (II)**


	8. Episode 8: Consul Warz III

_**Episode 8: Consul Warz(III)**_

Manical laughter echoed out from a manical idiot.

"That's right, run, RUN pathetic Earth-people!!" Zim was smashing game displays as far as the eye could see. "There will be no defensive plotting against ZIM!"

"Just how stupid has this gotten," Mandy stopped and just shook her head.

"So who is this Grim guy?" Gaz was patiently waiting.

"You'll see," Mandy said right when a blast from one of the Xbox robot's cannon hit the display next to her. "C'mon."

**Another part of the convention...**

A hand reached out from the pile of discarded boxes. The owner of the hand was used to this. A little too used to this. Dib pulled himself up and checked for injjuries.

"So what are you supposed to be, yo?" came a voice. Dib searched for his glasses. "Neo?"

Found the glasses.

"Hey, you two are in my class," Dib said as he finally focused on Billy and Irwin.

"Well duh, Neo," Billy said making the feathers in his Billy Hatcher suit fluff up a bit. There came a rumble from teh distance. Dib thought for a moment. HE looked around to try to summurize the situtation. What resources did he have and how was he going to use them. Needless to say he saw what he was looking for.

**Yet another part of the convention...**

"It's like one of those monster movies," Grim watched the scence unfold while eating Mandy's popcorn.

"Grim," Kurama tapped him on the shoulder. Grim turned around.

"Is that-" Hiei began.

"I'll explain later," Kurama hushed him.

"How did you get here before us?" Mandy and Gaz came up to them.

"I was about to ask the same," Kurama mumbled to himself.

"Doesn't matter," Gaz snapped. "We have to stop that robot before it destroyes all the games."

"What about the people?" Griim asked.

"Who cares about them."

"Grim," Mandy cut in. "I need your sycthe."

"Always with the scythe," Grim sighed. "Never any respect."

"Gaz, you stay here with theose two," Mandy said eyeing Hiei. "We might need them."

"Right," Gaz said while bringing out her Game Slave 2.

"C'mon Grim," Mandy said pulling Grim away. "There's work to be done."

Mandy and Grim left.

"Kurama," Hiei spoke after they had left. "What exactly is going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kurama replied.

"Shut it," Gaz threated without looking up. "Before I come over there and make you."

**Back wik Zim...**

"This is far too easy for my Irken skills," Zim began to complain after another hour had passed of his destruction. "For a defense convention, there isn't thatt much defensing going on."

"Think again, ZIM," came a call from behind him as he and his robot were struck down.

"DIB," Zim pulled the Xbox robot up with the controls. "I should have known."

Dib was sitting in the middle of another robot.

"This isn't a one sided fight anymore," Dib shouted while he rushed for another attack. Zim blocked it.

"So how does it feel, Dib-worm," Zim was holding his ground. "To have your own defensive equipment used against you?"

"Defensive equipment?" Dib fell back because Zim had used his ultimate weapon, stupidity. He realized this and went on defense. "How did you get THAT idea?"

"I've seen all the military training exercises. These so called 'games' are training simulations for you humans."

"Sure, we'll go with that," Dib knew that arguing with Zim would be pointless.

"Now I've come to destroy your training equipment with your own devices. Pitiful really, I was expecting a little more."

**Ran out of captions...**

"Are they always like this?" Kurama was weary about how quickly this fight was going to end.

"Yup," Gaz and Hiei spoke in union.

"I'm surprised though," Gaz was actually paying attention to the fight. "That Dib is using PS2's for his robot."

"Why's that surprising?" Kurama asked.

"He has no really idea on what it is."

**Giant Robots of DOOM!!...**

Dib was thrown into one of the few standing displays. He righted his robot. He was aching a bit for having been hit in the contoller's seat of the machine.

"Pitiful human," Zim mocked. "Did you really think you could-"

Something came at him and knocked a few yards back. Zim caught his balence and looked over to see a purple robot.

"WHO DARE DEFY ZIM?!!" he shouted.

"Oh, get off it," Mandy came out from behind one of the broken displays to stand next to the GameCube robot with controller in hand. "I know your weakness."

"You LIE," Zim turned to face her.

"Watch and learn, newb," Mandy held the controller with a firm grip and pressed a combination of buttons. The GameCube robot responded byhitting Zim right in the cockpit knocking him not only out of the robot, but through it as well. He fell on the convention floor right next to the Dance Max 9 machine was set up with Gir still playing.

"Look what I can do!" Gir jumped up and down while doing a series of dance steps.

"You think you won yet my robot has- hey what are you-?!!" Zim's final words were cut off by the thud of the Xbox robot falling on top of him.

"Takes care of him," Mandy said while letting the controller be held in one hand.

"That was great," Dib had managed to get the PS2 robot up. "Together we can defeat him."

Mandy looked at him then to the controller. A few seconds later Dib went flying into the popcorn machine.

"You need to come over to my house," Gaz congradulated Mandy.

"This was a complete waste of a day," Grim threw the empty popcorn bag behind him, missing the trashcan.

"Better leave before the authorities arrive," Kurama commented.

"Hey, Irwin," Billy was back with them. "Let's get Neo and some popcorn and go to my house to play."

Billy and Irwin went to the machine.

"Out of all the three robots," Gaz pointed out. "Mandy's was the most effeient. Controller on the ground; robot doing all the work. Nice."

"It didn't make any sense to put myself in danger by controlling it from with in," Mandy and Gaz continued their discussion. Mandy glanced over her shoulder to give Kurama the 'we'll continue our talk later' look.

_**Fin E8: Consul Warz (III)**_


	9. EpOMJz subepisode

**Epis- OMJz Sub-episode**

_x3 may contain spoilersx3_

"Hello My friends. I'm Link," Link walked out of a faded background.

"Who are you?!" Gir came in and screamed.

"That's right Link," Link continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Who are you?!" Gir persisted.

"The Hero of Time."

"Who are you?!"

"The wielder of the Master Sword."

"WHO ARE YOU?!!"

"Navi," at his command a flying blue light bulb came out from behind his shield. "Silence that thing."

Navi-er Gir began to chase Navi.

"Now where was I," Link pondered aloud.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Fayt came in dragging Kurama who was trying to hold her back.

"Now, now," He tried to reason with her.

"Don't you 'now, now' me!"

"Oh look," Link got over the shock of having been barged in on. "Loyal fans."

"There you are," Eclipse now came in dragging Raiden.

"More fans?" Link was confused.

"One whole year," Fayt got out of Kurama's grasp.

"One whole bloody year," as did Eclipse got out of Raiden's grasp.

"We waited one whole bloody year," Both shouted in union.

"It wasn't my fault," Link whimpered.

"I guess so," Fayt's kitsune ears went back.

"It was a little," Eclipse pointed out. "They had to make you so god damn pretty."

Link was about to retort.

"Now who are we going to kill?" Eclipse asked Fayt.

"Hello," Zelda randomly appeared. Eclipse and Fayt looked at each other with evil grins. Eclipse pulled out her Megaton Scythe, as Fayt took Raiden's War Hammer from him. Like it was hard to begin with.

"Uh-oh," Zelda had started to take steps back then she started to run. The chase began.

**Meanwhile in Kokiri Forest...**

"How did we get here?" Grim waked into a clearing with Hiei and Ara.

"Some weird vortex thingy?" Ara stepped up on a tree stump.

"I wouldn't mind knowing where here was," Hiei sighed.

There came a scream from another opening to the forest. It lingered in an echo for a bit then faded out. Fayt and Eclipse came out of that opening covered in blood. Raiden, Kurama, and Link followed after them.

"Having fun?" Ara sat down on the stump.

"Cherries!" squealed Eclipse. Fayt nodded.

"Bad apprentice," Raiden snatched the War Hammer away from Fayt.

"Eclipse," Fayt glared at Raiden. "The old man is picking on me."

"Bad Rai-Rai, bad," Eclipse scolded.

"I am not an old man!" Raiden protested.

"Sure your not," Eclipse rolled her eyes. "You're in old lady-man."

"Kitty," Ara added in. "Don't forget kitty.''

"Old lady-man-kitty," Link was still confused.

Before Raiden could reply there came a song from the last opening of the forest.

"Hey, I know that song," Link thought aloud.

"Sounds annoying," Hiei griped.

"Catchy though," Ara said then started to hum it. Eclispe and Fayt joined in as well.

"Quick-" Link began.

"To the Bat-cave!" Ara, Eclipse, and Fayt finished in union. Eclipse and Ara grabbed Link and dashed off. Eclipse came back.

"Hiei," she spoke in a demanding tone. "We need the key."

"Go to hell," Hiei growled.

"But we didn't bring our ice skates."

"Don't make me make my brother frisk you," Fayt threatened.

"Shukumei," Kurama pleaded sternly.

"Alright," Fayt crossed her arms. "Don't make me make Raiden frisk you."

The thunder god said nothing, yet glared at her intently. Ara came back.

"It's unlocked," after she said that, she, Eclipse, and Fayt dashed off as Grim, Raiden, Hiei, and Kurama reluctantly followed.

**Meanwhile...**

"Do you know any other songs?" Billy asked for the twentieth time.

"Yes," Saria was up in a tree. Way up. "But I'm not playing them for you." She stuck her tongue out ant him.

"It seems we'll have to use force on this one," Mandy stated.

"Saria!" Link came dashing in, in a heroic manner only to be attacked with a flying tackle from the Forest Sage.

"Grim, I need your scythe," Mandy demanded. "Thins elf in going down."

"FOREST SAGE!!" Saria stomped her foot down.

"Tree hugger," Mandy crossed her arms.

"Fine," Saria knew better than to argue with this one. "I'll play-"

She went to reach for her ocarina only to find it missing. There came laughter from the top of the tree. Zim showed up holding the ocarina.

"Pitiful pointed ear human," Zim boasted. "I took your controller of music away from you when you weren't paying- hey why are you laughing?!"

Zim had to stop because Saria had begun to laugh hysterical.

"Moronic Green thing," She spoke between fits of laughter. She pointed her finger at him. "I've been waiting for the day when some fool would try to take it. Squirrel ninjas, ATTACK!"

There came squirrels attacking Zim from all directions wearing ninja outfits. Even Gir was a ninja. The ocarina went soaring into the air. Saria caught it expertly in one hand.

"That was awesome," Billy began to jump up and down. "Do it again."

"'Kay," she whistled and the squirrels began to attack Raiden.

"I think he meant the catching," Grim nudged her.

"Oh right," She called the squirrels off.

"Aww," Eclipse and Fayt said in union.

"No," Billy corrected Grim. "I meant the squirrels."

"Well it seems like the day is saved," Link did the infamous hero pose.

"Since he isn't human," Hiei started to ask Kurama. "Does that mean we can kill him and get off scott free?"

"What did you say?" Eclipse came behind them making them jump.

Dib and Gaz walked in.

"Say, aren't you supposed to not talk?" Gaz pointed out.

"Well-um-you see," Link tried to explain.

"She's right," Mandy pulled out the duck tape.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Raiden asked Saria.

"They had a point," Saria shrugged. "I liked him better when he didn't talk any ways."

You sat dumbfounded by the little story.

"What the hell?" you managed to get out.

"Well it was different," Fayt was resting her arm on the desk while twirling a pencil with the other hand.

"Yes, different," you started to inch to the door.

"Where are you going," Fayt asked when she noticed this. "I have much more to tell."

"Oh my godz," you think and slump back down for the rest of the tale.

**Ep: OMGz Sub-episode. 12/12/06 Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess release special Fin**


	10. Episode 9: Summer Camps & Freak Accident

**E9: Summer Camps and Freak Accidents**

There was an uneven silence in the office of Chaos. Uneven, meaning you were still trying to fit the pieces to this bizarre jig-saw puzzle of a story and Fayt was at the moment playing with her DS.

"Objection!" rang the game as Fayt tapped the bottom screen. The music on the game continued.

"That wasn't it," muttered Fayt. "I'll get you yet, Angel Starr, just you wait. Sorry last case."

She closed the DS putting it into sleep mode.

"Now where were we?" she focused on you.

"Right after the convention," You reminded her eagerly.

"Right, right. Any questions before we move on?"

"Not really just-"

**Zim's lab...**

"In coming transition," the computer's robotic voice rang through the lab. "Receive?"

"I'll receive it," Zim waved it aside and continued his work. Could the Tallest be rewarding me for my many great accomplishments? Zim mused as he watched the transmitting screen faze the image through.

"Calling all Irken Invaders," a voice came from the speakers as the Irken symbol faded in from the black screen. "There is a mandatory training session on the planet Xorex. This training will last up to three Earth months. The Tallest themsleves cordially invite the Invader Zim to come to this mandatory-"

"Training?" Zim spoke with distaste as he muted the broadcast. "The Tallest think I need to be trained some more? I'm the best invader out there! Although the Tallest did request it."

Gir came in and hit the switch to un-mute the broadcast because it was blinking.

"We have cookies," the broadcast ended with those last words.

"Oooh! Cookies!" that made up Zim's mind. "Gir pack the Voot Cruiser. We're going to Xorex!"

**Meanwhile on one of the Armada ships...**

"So you think he fell for it?" questioned the purple Tallest to the other.

"Of course he fell for it," the red Tallest set down his drink. "They always fall for the cookies. Or cupcakes."

"That's true. Is this the last we will hear from him?"

"Honestly, no one has ever escaped Xorex alive. Come back as zombies, yes, but never alive."

**Dib's house...**

"Now I have a little surprise for the both of you," Professor Membrane had both of his children waiting patently on the couch.

"You need dib for a lab rat?" Gaz never looked up from her game.

"Oh, I would only hope," the professor coughed as he received a glare from his son. "But enough of that, I'm sending you both to camp this year."

"WHAT?!" Gaz and Dib were stunned. This was one of the few things that had ever shocked both of them. Apart from the fact that they were related and this had been the second time in the month that their father was actually there in front of them.

"That's right," the professor went on. "Let me explain. I have found camps that will help both of you advance in what you want to do. Gaz," he turned to his daughter. "I have found an excellent interactive entertainment camp where not only where you can test the latest game, but you learn how to create them as well."

"I'm taking that interactive entertainment means video games," Gaz put down her game thoughtfully. "Sweet."

"As for you Dib," he turned to dib now. "I have found you a camp that will show you the true light of space science. I have arranged it so that the Space Center will guide you to a new vision of your future. That means Dib, you can finally put your paranormal ideas aside and start a new."

This is it, thought Dib feverishly. I can finally prove to him that aliens are real.

"You can count on me, Dad!" Dib saluted. "I'm going to start packing now."

Dib rushed off to his room.

"I hope he didn't take it the wrong way and completely think that this was his chance to prove himself," the professor pondered aloud. "Probably not."

**Dib's room...**

"You'll be gone how long?" Hiei asked again thinking that this was too good to be true.

Immediately after Dib got into his room he summoned Hiei to give orders for his absentness. At the moment he was hurryingly cramming stuff into his suitcase.

"Three months," Dib had thrown in an _'Unpredictably Phenomena'_ magazine in for the ride to the space camp. "And I want you to monitor Zim-"

"He's gone."

"What?"

"Zim is gone," Hiei said again to stress the point.

"Where is he going, I wonder," Dib stopped packing for a moment to reflect.

"He said some Irken training program."

"Really- hey how do you know all this?" Dib began to be suspicious.

"Little word of advice," Hiei was ready for that question. "Know your enemy."

"Well then I guess that gives you three months off," Dib started to pack again. The offer sounded more or less like a business vacation.

There came a knock on the door.

"Come on, son," the professor knocked. "Your bus is leaving in an hour, and I have to get you and your sister to the station."

"Coming," Dib called back. "Well I guess have a restful break cause when I get back we're so going to do something against Zim."

"And what is this?" Hiei asked expecting the worse.

"I don't know," Dib went out the door leaving Hiei with those words, and rushed out of the house to the awaiting cab in the street. It only took Hiei a minute to decide what to do and that was clearly: get the hell away from this city as quickly as possible.

**On the way to the gamer's camp...**

The moment that Gaz got on the bus, she knew there was going to be hell to pay. So did the boy who had tried in vain to keep her from her Game Slave 2, Iggins. The both gave each other a forceful glare. Gaz went past him to the back of the bus, sat down and pulled out her Game Slave 2.

**At the space camp...**

The senior guard on duty was asleep with the junior guard doing all the work anxiously like a rabbit on caffeine. There were signs all around the guard station that read "Do not let this boy in" with a picture of Dib over the caption. There came a shadow across the gate. The junior guard woke the senior guard up. The senior guard peeked out of the guard station.

"Great googley-moogley," the senior guard cursed. "He's back."

**Billy's house...**

"Come on Grim just this one time," Billy was holding on to Grim's leg for dear life as he begged.

"No, you'll hurt yourself," Grim struggled to get Billy off of him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Mandy sighed. She and Kurama were sitting on the back porch watching.

"Ku- Shuichi, can't you do sumtin," Grim pleaded as Billy tackled him. "After all Billy's mother put you in charge."

"Not I," Kurama protested. "Mandy made it clear on the first day that she was in charge."

"You could learn something from him, bonehead," Mandy nodded. "And besides, this is rather amusing."

"Alright," Grim growled . "Get off me, boy." Billy did so. "Now, what was it you wanted?"

"I want to be a giant super robot insect dinosaur monster truck," Billy jumped up and down from excitement.

"How can you be a monster truck?" Kurama was rather confused by this concept.

"A little advice," Mandy offered. "Never question Billy's intelligence."

"Settle down, man," Grim sighed as Billy continued to jump around him. "Just hold still. Wouldn't want ta miss."

Grim then lifted up his scythe and swung. There was blood.

**On the way to Xorex...**

"Are we there yet?" Gir went on for the fiftieth time.

**E9: Summer Camps and Freak Accidents Fin.**


	11. Episode 10: Quick Think Strategy

**E10: Quick Think Strategy**

"What did you do Grim?" Mandy and Kurama had both jumped up at the time of the impact.

"I- I guess me scythe wasn't juiced enough," Grim stuttered. "And it worked like a real scythe and-"

"You killed him," Mandy blatantly pointed out.

"Well maybe his not quite dead-"

"Grim, be reasonable."

"I-I- well alright then. So what, he's dead it shouldn't matter now."

"When his mother gets back," Kurama needed to say no more. Mandy and Grim knew how Gladys would react. She and Grim never had had a steady friendship, and this would not improve it. They heard a car pull into the driveway.

"She's here early!" Grim panicked.

"I've got an idea," Mandy said while taking the plastic sheet from the outside table and laid it over Billy's corpse. "But we'll have to move quickly."

**Meanwhile...**

"Cool I'm floatin'," Billy could not suppress a squeal. He watched Grim, Mandy, and Kurama quickly go into the house. "Hey guys look at me!" He did a somersault mid-air. "Hey GUYS!!" They let the door slam behind them. Billy felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"I'm sorry dear," the hand belonged to a woman with blue hair in a pink kimono. She was floating with him on an oar. "But your dead."

"No I can't be dead," Billy explained. "Grim would **never** want to kill me. I'm sure that this is some sorta lesson that he wants me to learn."

"No, no," she shook her head. "You are dead. Deceased. I am the Grim Reaper."

"I didn't know you were a girl Grim!"

"What-no!" she flustered. "My name is Botan. I am a spirit guide to the Spirit World."

**Back wik the living...**

"This isn't going to work," Kurama whispered to Mandy as they heard the key in the door.

"You'd be surprised," Mandy nudged him to be quiet about it. The door opened as Gladys stepped inside carrying groceries.

"Hello kids," her tone was cheerful ignorant of what had happened. "And Grim," she sharply spoke here to remind one of needing some sort of protection. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." She walked by the recliner and patted the Billy dummy on teh head. She walked into the kitchen and as the door shut they heard the sounds of paper bags rustling and her soft humming which at the moment, seemed eerily calm.

"I can't believe that worked," Kurama gave a sigh of relief.

"Of course it would," Grim got up from the couch and pulled the plunder out of the clothes they had found. "Smells just like 'im."

"Like I said," Mandy smirked. ""You'd be surprised. Now how do we get him back?"

"You want him back?" Grim had to question her. There were many times before that she would not have cared on what had happened to him, so why was now any different.

"We do as I say," Mandy cleared it up to Grim by hitting him with his own scythe.

"We'll have ta go through Spirit World," Grim rubbed the spot on his bony head that got hit.

"Spirit World?" Mandy seemed almost confused. "I thought it was the Netherworld."

"Many different names for it," Grim waved it aside.

"So Grim, what are you waiting for take us."

"It's not that easy I'm afraid," Grim began to take a defensive position for Mandy's reaction.

"Well what do we have to do?"

"Reapers have to report to there boss every century or so," Grim began.

"Well then what's the problem?" Mandy had broken through Grim's defense and was holding on to Grim's cloak collar firmly.

"We missed it by twenty-seven years ago," Grim was thrown back on to the couch.

"There must be some way," Mandy closed her eyes in thought.

"I may know of a way," Kurama spoke up.

**Outskirts of town...**

There came a slight ringing noise from Hiei's pocket.

What now? Hiei thought as he carefully pulled the ringing item out like it was some sort of explosive. The thing in question was like a high tech walkie-talkie. It opened up like a cell phone with one part a screen to make it more or less like a video phone and the other half a built in compass because the recent spirit detective needed that much help. He flipped it open.

"Hiei," Kurama appeared in the screen. "Do you have a minute?"

"What is it?" Hiei reluctantly said have a strange feeling that what Kurama was going to tell him would be worse than Dib and Zim put together.

"We need to get to Spirit World."

There was a pause on both ends of the conversation.

"I suppose," Hiei began slowly, not quite sure on what he was getting himself into. "I need to get Koenma to send me back to Demon World anyways."

"Great. Met us at the usual spot."

**Gates of SW...**

"Botan here," Botan strained. During the entire trip, she had spent most of the time explaining in vain, that she was not Grim.

"Grim stop changin' you voice," Billy had forced her to give him a piggy- back ride.

"Ssh!" Botan tried to remain calm.

"Koenma needs to see you, Botan," the voice from the intercom made her jump.

"Um, yes. I'll be right there."

This had given her an idea.

Inside the Office of Death...

A stack off paperwork had been set aside gathering dust. Botan quietly nudged open the door.

"Eclipse, ma'am?" Botan stepped fully into the office. There came a slight crash from the closet.

"She's looking for something," a man came behind Botan making her jump. The man had long white sliver hair and white, sometimes glowing, eyes. He had the aura of someone important. His legendary straw hat was at his side in his hand.

"Raiden sir!" Botan fretted.

"Neat hat!" Billy snatched it out of Raiden's hand.

"Dammit!" came a voice from the closet. Boxes were being thrown out as the Keeper of Death came out unsatisfied with what she found or didn't find. She had wavy crimson hair held up by a clip. Her emerald eyes looked questionably at the three standing in the doorway. "What?"

"I'd really hate to just drop this on you," Botan began. "But Koenma needs to see me and I can't just take him," here she gestured to Billy. "In there. So I was wondering if you could just-"

"Watch him?" Eclipse crossed her arms.

"It would be most appreciated," Botan pleaded. Eclipse looked at Billy.

"Sure, sounds fun."

Botan quickly bowed and rushed out. There was somewhat of an akward silence in the room.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Billy broke it by asking Eclipse the question. She was dressed like a ninja going to a rave party.

"Because I can," Eclipse stuck her tongue out.

"What was it you were looking for?" Raiden was afraid to ask, but he did anyways.

"The freeze ray," Eclipse sighed disappointedly.

"You mean the one that got confiscated?"

"So that's where it went."

"What do you need that for?"

"Heaven's due for an over due freezing."

"You can't be serious."

"You said that last week when I froze hell over," she turned to Billy before Raiden could retort. "Billy was it?"

"Yeah," Billy had put Raiden's hat over his own.

"How would you like to go freeze the wings off some angels?"

"Sounds fun, let's go!!"

"Let's go and get the freeze ray and Ara then we're off!"

Both Billy and Eclipse dashed out, leaving Raiden there shaking his head.

"I don't know who is worse," he muttered to himself as he reluctantly mad himself follow them. "You, Eclipse, or my apprentice."

**E10: Quick Think Strategy Fin**


	12. Episode 11: Falling wik Style

**E11: Falling wik Style**

_**Outer Wall of Spirit World...**_

"Tell me again how ya know how ta get into Spirit World?" Grim heard the story once yet seemed unconvinced.

"There was a breach in the security system," Hiei spoke quietly while trying to find something along the wall.

"There was a hole," Kurama crossed his arms. "A big enough hole that the two of us could fit through, Hiei. You remember Gouki got stuck and that's how we were found by the guards."

"Fine. Yet Gouki insisted on killing most of the guards after the fact that they had already triggered the alarm," Hiei glared at Kurama. "All we could do was swipe the items and get out. Happy now?"

"Now that you aren't fabricating it, yes."

"So what exactly do this items do?" Mandy had her hands behind her back was inspecting the wall also,

"What does a human child want with them?" Hiei questioned her with doubt. "It's not like you can walk in there and get them now."

"At least I wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught," she gently placed her hand on the wall while Hiei became infuriated.

"Mandy," Kurama whispered to her. "He isn't one to mess with. He may try to kill you."

"I'd kick his ass if he tried," Mandy said as calmly as ever. "Grim, give me your scythe."

Grim sighed as he handed over the scythe to her. Everyone took a step back to give her room. She swung the scythe at the wall which on impact crumbles and created a large enough hole for the four of them to fit through.

"Let's go," Mandy handed the scythe back to Grim then led the group through it. Kurama and Hiei were the last to go.

"Did you hear what she said," Hiei protested.

"I know, I know, just go," Kurama shoved Hiei through the hole.

_**Meanwhile in the inner side of SW...**_

Eclipse and Billy rushed through one of the hallways of Spirit World with Raiden lagging behind them.

"Eclipse!" Raiden called after them as they dashed around a corner.

"It's around here somewhere," Eclipse took another sharp turn while grabbing Billy's hand to lead him.

"What are we looking for?" Billy only had to ask.

"The confiscated supply room," Eclipse answered having to stop at a fork in the hallway.

"What about your friend?"

"We'll get her after we get the freeze ray."

There came footsteps behind them. Eclipse glanced over her shoulder assured that it was Raiden. She gave a sigh of relief. Behind her stood twin teenage boys about the age of sixteen. They both wore outfits similar to the other with colors being the only thing to tell them apart. One on the right had a design of Chinese dragon on it facing the left in dark green threading on a white fabric. Whereas the one on the left had a dragon facing right in royal blue threading on green. They both had black hair with aqua bangs and yellow eyes.

"What are you doing, Kory-chan?" the one on the right asked.

"And can we help?" the one on the left finished.

"Billy I'd like you to meet the keepers of Order," Eclipse gave a reassuring smile. "To the right is Veeon and the left Vaan."

"But seriously Eclipse," Veeon asked again. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to freeze heaven over," Billy jumped up and down.

"And can we help?" Vaan seemed amused at the thought.

"Sure," Eclipse eagerly replied. "Where's the confiscated supply room?"

"Got your freeze ray taken up again?" Veeon joked lightheartedly.

"I thought the Nether realm was a great place for an ice rink," Eclipse pouted.

"Eclipse where are you?" Raiden's voice echoed from down the hallway from which Eclipse and Billy had just come from.

"Damn," Veeon muttered. "There's no time to lose. Vaan distract the old man-"

"Old lady man," Eclipse corrected.

"Right." Vaan distract the old lady man while I take these two to the confiscated supply room."

"Sure thing," Vaan went off towards Raiden. There was silence for a few seconds then. "Take me into your arms, Rai-Rai!!"

"Oh Elder Gods not you!" Raiden sounded distraught.

"Age means nothing to us!" Vaan apparently did not notice.

"I wanna watch," Eclipse edged towards them.

"I'll get you the security tape later," Veeon had his hand on her shoulder and started to push her in the right direction. "We have a mission to fulfill."

**_Back near the hole..._**

"Now," Mandy looked both ways down a different hallway, but one would not be able to tell if they were a newcomer on the fact that all the hallways look the same. "If I were Billy where would I be?"

"Dead," Grim replied. "You'd be dead."

"And whose fault is that?"

There came footsteps.

"You three hide," Kurama ordered as the trio ducked behind a convently if not randomly placed potted plant.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if the Reaper was out there?" Hiei offered.

"Ssh."

The footsteps belonged to Botan, an official looking toddler, and an ogre. Kurama gave a sigh of relief.

"Now this is a surprise," Botan stopped. "What are you doing here Kurama?"

"The three of you might as well come out from behind there," the toddler pointed out. "I can see you."

Grim, Mandy and Hiei somberly came out from behind the plant.

"What brings you to Spirit World, Grim?" the toddler asked. "You aren't do for another evaluation for quite some time."

"Well you see Koenma sir," Grim became embarrassed in front of him. "I kinda accidentally killed some one. His name was or is Billy... "

"No wonder he wasn't on my list!" Botan commented excitedly as if she were glad to see him go.

"And just who are you to ask?" Mandy set up a defense.

"I am Koenma," he introduced himself fully. "This is Botan and Jorge."

"Hi," the ogre waved.

"I am how you say-" Koenma tried to put what he was in words.

"An annoying pacifier toddler," Mandy finished.

"I get that enough from Yusuke thanks."

"So," Kurama cut in. "Can you help us find him?"

"Sure," Koenma agreed. "Botan go get him from where ever you sent him."

"That's going to be a problem," Botan admitted.

"Why's that?"

"I left him with Eclipse."

Koenma gave her a look of disbelief. "You did what?"

"Well," Botan tried to explain. "You needed to see me so I just dropped him off."

"Who is this Eclipse person?" Mandy asked Grim.

"She's my boss," Grim shrugged. "She's a bit on the eccentric side."

"So how do we find this person?"

"That's the problem," Koenma shook his head. "She could be anywhere."

Botan snapped her fingers, she had an idea. "We can find Raiden!"

Find Raiden," Jorge nodded. "Find Eclipse."

"Then what are we waiting for," Mandy had the lot under her control. "Let's go!

**E11: Falling wik style. Fin**


	13. Episode 12: Ordered Chaos

E12: Ordered Chaos

Door to the Confiscated supply room… 

"Here we are," Veeon had led the group to a slow stop.

"Great," Billy asked while catching his breath. "How do we get in?"

"By using the access code," there came a new voice. The group turned to the new arrival. The voice belonged to a girl who appeared to be seventeen with dark brown hair that, had red and light blonde highlights in it, came down to her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were watching them with amusement. Her out fit looked like Lara Croft's but with pants instead of the shorts.

"Which I don't have," Veeon sighed.

"I do," the girl replied cheerfully. "Move aside."

"Alright Ara!" Eclipse began to jump up and down excitedly.

Ara started to punch in the numbers.

"Access denied," the robotic voice rang from the box.

"Okay," Ara muttered to herself. "Then it's…"

She punched in a few more numbers.

"Access denied."

More numbers.

"Access denied."

"What the hell?" Ara started to pound the keypad. "Why won't you open?!"

"Access granted," the door slid open.

Eclipse and Ara looked at each other and shrugged. They all walked inside. On the selves all around were weapons, or anything that could take form of a weapon. Eclipse and Ara squealed in delight and bounded off to gather supplies.

"Wow," Billy stepped further into the room. "Neat!"

"Hey I remember this," Veeon picked up an orb off one of the shelves.

"What is it?" Billy was rummaging through a chest full of mystical items. On the side of the chest read Shingonwu.

"It's a reusable bomb," Veeon explained. "Vaan and I made it one year and-"

"We blew up King Yama's chair," Eclipse had found her freeze ray, along with a few other things.

"Good times," Ara found stuff as well.

"We have a problem," Vaan stood in the doorway. It appeared that he had run the whole way by the fact that he was gasping for air.

"Raiden wouldn't fall for you seductive charm?" Eclipse asked.

"That and the fact that Koenma's looking for you Eclipse."

"I fail to see how that's a problem," Ara admitted. It was usual for Koenma to look for them, to make sure that they weren't causing any trouble that is.

"He has company," Vaan began. "While I was locking Raiden in a closet, I heard Koenma and Botan talking to a few others."

"So?" Veeon was tossing the bomb in the air.

"I could have sworn that I heard Kurama's voice," Vaan looked worried.

"Shitake Mushrooms!" Veeon almost missed catching the bomb.

"How's that bad?" Billy had found a tunic like item out of the box. "And what's this thing called?"

"First off it's bad because Kurama is our older brother," Veeon began.

"And secondly that's called the Two-Ton Tunic," Vaan finished.

"Neat!" Billy hadn't paid attention to the first part.

"What are we going to do?" Vaan started to panic a bit.

"You two," Eclipse had an idea. "Go to your offices while Ara, Billy and I go to King Yama's throne room."

"Right," Veeon and Vaan turned to leave. "Why can't we come with you?"

"GO!" Ara and Eclipse answered.

The twins rushed out.

"C'mon we don's have any time to waste," Eclipse dragged Ara and Billy out of the supply room.

Meanwhile... 

"They could be anywhere," Botan whined.

"I hate it when that happens," Jorge complained.

"When what happens?" Koenma had to ask.

"Look at that water spill," Jorge pointed out a puddle of water in the middle of the hallway. "I better get a mop and soak that up before some one falls."

There was a contently placed custodial closet in the same hallway. When Jorge opened it up, Raiden fell out.

"Look who's out of the closet," Koenma watched as Raiden jumped up.

"When I get my hands on Vaan," Raiden dusted himself off.

"Where's Eclipse?" Grim waited for Raiden to notice him to ask the question.

"I have no idea," Raiden shook his head and sighed. "She must be with those Order Devils."

"Order Devils?" Mandy was not familiar with the term.

"Order Devils," Raiden went on. "They cause more Chaos than Order around here."

"So where are they?" Hiei was growing impatient with the Thunder god.

"There they go!" Botan pointed. In front of them, going down another hallway, went Eclipse, Ara, and Billy.

"Hiya Mandy!" Billy had rushed back and then bounded off to catch up with the girls.

"Eclipse, come back here!" Raiden started to follow them, but slipped on the puddle of water.

"See," Jorge said in a matter of fact tone. "I told you some one would slip."

Throne Room... 

"I think we're safe for now," Eclipse sunk to the floor near the enormous chair that was King Yama's.

"Hey," Billy was standing on the arm rest of the chair looking under the side of it. "What's the big red button for?"

"Security I'd imagine," Ara sat next to Eclipse. "So where do you think the big guy is?"

"Don't know, don't care," Eclipse sighed.

The doors to the throne room burst open. Raiden stormed in followed by Kurama, Grim, Botan, Jorge, and Mandy.

"ECLIPSE!!" he roared.

"Uh-oh!" Eclipse jumped to her feet and readied an air ball in her hands. "Don't make me call security!"

"Eclipse," Konem got to where Raiden was. "That's not the security button!"

It was too late, Eclipse had already sent the air ball up and hit the button. There was a silence then a clicking noise emitted from the throne. Billy got down and stood next to Eclipse and Ara.

"Oh no," Raiden gasped. "Not again."

Then there was an explosion. One that only could be conjured by high powered explosives. The smoke would take hours to clear.

"Is everyone alright?" Kurama could barely see into the fog.

"I think so," Botan's voice came from his right.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SPIRIT WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" bellowed a voice form the inner depths of the smoke.

"Damn," Koenma cursed. "Kurama, you and the others get the hell out of here, Dad's pissed."

Around Kurama there were heard a series of footsteps. Four pairs if he counted correctly. He followed. Once he got out of the smoke he saw Grim, Billy, Mandy, and Hiei waiting outside catching their breath.

"Let's do that again!" Billy shouted excitedly. The others just glared in response.

"Come on dweb," Mandy grabbed Billy's wrist and dragged him toward the hole that they made.

"Why do you suppose she wanted him back?" Kurama asked Grim as they started to follow.

"To make our lives hell," Grim shook his head. "Let's just get out of here before anything else happens."

Back in the world of the living... 

"It feels great to be back in my owns body again," Billy was now jumping on the couch, covered head to toe in bandages. Kurama said it was better safe than sorry.

"That's nice dear," Gladys came out of the kitchen into the front room drying her hands on a towel. The door bell rang. "I'll get it."

She went to the door.

"Now Billy," Grim tried to relax on the couch. "What have we learned today?"

"If something doesn't work, just punch it till it does," Billy stopped jumping for that minute.

"Billy," Gladys walked in followed by three other people. "Some friends of yours are here."

"You mean fiends," Grim stood up to see Ara, Eclipse, and Raiden behind Gladys.

E12: Ordered Chaos Fin. 


	14. Episode 13: Chaos of the Lost Sort

**_E13: Chaos of the lost sort..._**

"I still can't believe you three got kicked out over a petty thing like that," the communication orb was hovering five inches over the coffee table. It was Veeon that spoke.

"But look on the bright side," Vaan was talking now. "At least you're not stuck with the paperwork."

"That's true," Ara nodded. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay!" both spoke in union. "It gives us plenty of brother time."

"It wasn't as petty as you think," Raiden snapped.

"Rai-Rai!" Vaan had the orb on the other end now. "I won't cheat on you!"

Raiden did nothing except glared at the orb.

"Why were there bombs underneath the chair anyways?" Mandy cut in.

"Because King Yama's a paranoid bastard," both spoke in a monotone voice.

"So have either of you seen Fayt?" Eclipse changed the topic.

"No," both sighed.

"Something's going on in the office of Chaos," Veeon began.

"Like what?" Raiden couldn't help but ask.

"I guess that Eris," Vaan went on. "You remember Eris, lost something very important."

"We don't know all the details however," Veeon apologized.

"But it might be in Earthrealm," Vaan took over. "Just keep your eyes open and call us whenever you need us."

With that the call went out.

"What was it that Eris could've lost that's so important?" Mandy went on to question, even though she knew the answer.

"Just pray dat it isn't the Apple of Discord," Grim sighed.

"You know that now you said it that'll be it," Eclipse became amused with Grim's sudden change from nonchalant to concern.

"Right we'll have to find it," Raiden stood up.

"Look at you mister hero," Ara mocked.

"At least I'm trying to help," Raiden growled back.

"As far as I'm concerned," Ara stood up to him. "This realm could use a little Chaos. It's too peaceful here."

"But where would we start?" Raiden ignored that last comment.

Ara noticed and threw a pillow at him. It hit him in the head.

"Let's go to the mall!" Billy rushed in with the cat Milkshake on his head. "That's always a good place to find stuff."

**_Endsville mall..._**

"I still can't believe you could lose something like that," Two people were in search of an item in the trash cans in the Endsville mall. The one that was watching spoke.

The one that was searching had long blonde hair in ancient Greek attire. She would have been searching for more victims if it hadn't been for her boss's noticeable concern over the item in question. Her boss was sitting on the bench next to the trash can watching. The boss was wearing khaki shorts that went down to her knees and a black tank top. She had fox ears and a fox tail in plain sight of passersby. No one really seemed to notice.

"I just don't see how I lost it anyways," the woman sighed as she brushed off some garbage out of her hair. She sat down on the bench. "And why aren't you helping, Fayt?"

"You smell funny," Fayt wrinkled her nose and scooted away from her and avoided the question. "But how hard could it be to find the apple. It's gold, shiny, and causes the most randomness crap when used."

"I guess your right," the woman gave a weak smile.

"Of course I'm right," Fayt slumped on the bench.

"I guess we just see what happens then?"

"Easy for you to say, Eris. I'll be stuck wik the paperwork."

They both said nothing for a few minutes.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Eris gave a stressful sigh. This was unnatural to her for she was used to giving others stress.

"No," Fayt corrected. "Who ever finds it is."

Fayt shot straight up. She looked around alert while grabbing Eris's hand and dragging her to a hiding spot behind the trash can.

"What?" Eris huffed.

"Ssh," Fayt barely turned around. "Who said we can't have fun without that stupid apple."

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Well there's no apple here," Raiden pointed out the obvious.

The group had been looking for whatever the item was for the past two hours, yet all they had managed to find were discounted items that looked like they would have been from a medieval torture chamber. Eclipse and Ara bought it all against Raiden's wishes.

"Now where?" Kurama was made to carry all the bags along with Hiei Grim.

Eclipse, Ara, and Billy were having a sword fight with some of the merchandise.

"Perhaps we should- WOULD YOU THREE KNOCK IT OFF!!" Raiden was getting attacked by the three of them.

"No," Eclipse had a mischievous grim. She poked him with her weapon adn went off to join the others.

"You've been quite lately Mandy," Kurama sat the bags down on an empty bench. Hiei and Grim followed suit. "Something on your mind?"

"How do we know that Eris didn't lose the apple on purpose?" Mandy closed her eyes in thought.

"Now why would I do that?!" Eris stormed out from behind the trash can.

"You are the goddess of Chaos after all," Grim pointed out.

"Wouldn't you think I would like to be there when the Chaos starts?" she stomped her foot.

"So you really did lose it," Raiden crossed his arms. In a way that made him appear triumphant.

There was a slight rustling from behind the trash can Then with a flash of movement, Raiden was face down on the ground with Fayt sitting on top of him wearing his hat.

"I win," Fayt whispered in his ear.

"Get off," Raiden growled.

"You make such a great sit though."

"I know," Eclipse came and sat on him as well. "Except every now and then he gives off an electric charges."

"You're right Fayt this is fun," Eris had her grin back.

"You were a distraction weren't you?" Raiden was now being sat on by Ara as well. "Would you three-"

"No," the three replied.

Eclipse saw something out of the corner of her eye and went to go get it.

"Did you really lose the apple?" Grim asked impatiently.

"Who can say," Eris shrugged and began to file her nails.

"Well maybe we can help," Kurama offered.

"You may be good at finding things Kurama," Fayt shrugged. "But if we can't find it then no one can."

"If you really want to help," Eris cut in. "Then find a golden, shiny apple that causes as much trouble as we do and we're set."

"You mean like this one," Eclipse came back holding the now glowing Apple of Discord.

"Is it supposed ta be glowing?" Grim's question was only answered by the Keeper of Chaos and the Goddess of Chaos going into fits of laughter.

"Oh- no," Raiden whimpered as the glow covered all of them.

A few seconds later in the same spot all that was left were the discounted torture diveices.

**_E13: Chaos of the lost sort. Fin_**


	15. Book 5 Thunder Chapter 14

**_Book 5 Thunder: Chapter 14 Happy Unbirthday_**

"I don't think I'm hearing this right," a teenage boy with his hair tied back and a boomerang slinged into his belt heard Raiden's story with skeptic view.

"I'm telling you the truth," Raiden stood up. He was sitting on a rock before hand. "We come from another realm through-"

"The power of the Apple of Discord," the boy finished off. "That's the part I don't get."

"Oh Sokka lighten up," A teenage girl spoke up. She appeared to be the boy's sister. "I'm just happy we found a water bender out here."

"For the last time I am not a water bender," Raiden remained calm.

"Well you have to be some kind of bender," the girl replied. "Or else you're as useless as my brother."

"Thanks a lot, Katara," Sokka crossed his arms and pouted while leaning on a tree.

"Maybe he's an air bender," a hundred and twelve year old monk with a blue arrow on his head was sitting as still as one can on an air scooter.

"No I'm not any kind of bender!" Raiden protested.

"He's got the temper of a fire bender," Sokka pointed out.

"Then what is this one," a girl in Earth Kingdom attire kicked Kurama, who was still unconscious at the time.

"We are not benders," Raiden explained. "We are normal."

"What about that thing?" Sokka glanced wearily at Grim, who was also unconscious at the time.

"His skin got melted off," Raiden came up with a quick excuse.

"By the Fire Nation?" The youngish monk inquired.

"Sure."

"Those fiends," Sokka shook his fist.

"I almost forgot," the monk jumped off the air scooter. "I'm Aang and over there is Toph."

Toph gave Kurama another kick. "I think this one's dead." She had her foot on his chest as if to see if he was still breathing.

"I'm very much alive," he grunted under the weight. "Just sore."

Toph lifted her foot off of him. He sat up quickly to take in the surroundings.

"Where are we?" he clutched the side Toph had recently kicked.

"Right outside of Omashu," Aang explained. "We were on our way to Bumi's birthday party when we found you four."

"Wait a minute," Raiden was holding the bridge of his nose in thought. "Four?"

"Yup," Aang replied cheerfully.

"Oh-no."

"What's wrong?" Katara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My dear girl, do you not know of the terror that has just been unleashed?"

"It'll be alright," she reassured him. "Aang's the Avatar. I'm sure what ever it is he can handle it."

Raiden looked over to Aang who was examining Mandy with the utmost care. Then suddenly a fist shot upward sending the Avatar flying a few feet back.

"Aang!" Katara rushed over to him.

"That's reassuring," Raiden sighed.

"Isn't it though?" Sokka nodded.

"I'm alright," Aang sat up rubbing his chin. "Good hit...um."

"Mandy," she hastly replied as she stood up.

"That was a nice impact," Toph faced Mandy.

"Thanks," Mandy had saw it in Toph's eyes that the Earth bender was blind.

"Yeah," Aang cut in. "But I've had worse from Toph."

"I suppose I could try to top that," Mandy clenched her fist. Aang his behind the now laughing Toph.

"Get away from me you furry fiend," Grim swatted, with his lower leg bone, at the lemur who had found interest with his bony structure.

"Come here, Momo," Aang called to the lemur. Momo jumped up and glided to him. "Sorry about that. he's just a curious little guy."

"Humph," Grim stood up and shook the dirt off his cloak.

Momo watched the newcomers carefully before gliding over and landing on Kurama's shoulder.

"What is this little-" Kurama was taken by surprise by Momo's little raid of his inside jacket pocket.

"Momo's a lemur," Aang explained trying to suppress his laughter. "And apparently you have some seeds in your pockets.

Momo quickly darted out of the jacket letting Kurama recover from the attack eating, as Aang guessed it, seeds.

"If that's a lemur," Mandy pointed at the thing behind Kurama. "Then what is that?"

"What is-" Kurama was about to turn around right when a he was attacked by a slimy tongue of a giant flying bison.

"That's Appa," Aang explained in the same cheerful tone.

"Charming," Kurama was now dripping with saliva.

"Hey why don't we all go to Bumi's palace together?" Aang suggested.

"That's a great idea," Katara added.

"We need to find Eclipse and the others," Raiden began to mutter to himself and pace in a circle. How much trouble could they possible get into?

"Maybe Bumi can help us find them," Aang advised.

"What's King Bumi going to do?" Sokka's comment made Raiden stop pacing. "He's a crazy old man."

Oh very funny," Katara crossed her arms.

"C'mon Katara, he tried to turn us into those crystal things."

"But he got us out."

"Only after Aang went through those challenges."

"King Bumi?" Raiden cut into the argument.

"Yup," Aang literally cut in between the siblings to settle the flames down.

"He might have armies, navies to search the lands," Raiden plotted aloud. "Take us to this king."

"Sure thing, hop on Appa and we'll take you there" Aang boosted himself onto Appa's head.

"On that thing?" Kurama seemed uneasy for some unknown reason.

"Don't worry he won't bite," Katara climbed upon the carrier saddle thing and helped Grim get up.

"The sooner we get out of dis place the better," Grim griped.

_**Bumi's palace**_

"Welcome," an elderly man in a purple outfit jumped off the throne as Aang and the rest walked into the throne room. "Aang, it's been too long."

"I'll say," Aang rushed to him for a hug.

"How can he be so causal around the king?" Kurama asked Katara.

"They used to be childhood friends," she explained.

"I see-" Kurama gave a puzzled look at the preteen and the senior citizen.

"Last time you were here there were only three of you," Bumi walked towards the group. "But I see now you've nearly more that doubled."

"Well we've had an adventure to get here," Aang explained.

"Tell me all about it," Bumi appeared to be giving a command in a child like manner.

"Another time," Aang waved it aside. "But right now happy birthday!"

"Birthday?" Bumi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you sent a messenger to give us the invitation," Sokka tried to jog Bumi's memory.

"Oh that," Bumi remembered. "Did you get it in time?"

"In time for what?" Katara was curious now on what he was going on about.

"For the 2,000 anniversary of our shipping system in Omashu!" Bumi replied cheerfully.

"So it's not your birthday?" Aang seemed disappointed.

"Nope, that's next week."

"Then we can stay here, yes?" Sokka implied.

"Sure thing," Bumi answered. "But there is only one problem."

"No food?" Sokka fretted.

"There is a cabbage shortage, Bumi appeared gloomy over it.

"Well that's okay," Sokka gave a sigh of relief. "Ass long as there's food."

Bumi had finally noticed Kurama. "Are you an Earth bender?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Kurama was backing out of whatever the king had in store. Backing out in vain.

"How about a fight then?"

"Eh?" went the entire group.

"Find a series of challenges to see what kind of benders these four are," Bumi explained. "I'm thinking a week should do."

"You majesty," Raiden spoke with an official tone. "These tests are not necessary, I assure you. What we need now is to find our companions and get out of this-"

"Universe," Bumi filled in.

"Thank you- how did you know I was going to use that word?"

"Your clothing is different than from any of the four nations I've seen and your auras have a different feeling to them as well. These tests are neccesary to see where you fit in. Without bending powers you won't last long here."

"Doesn't that make you feel special," Toph patted Sokka on the back.

"Oh thanks," Sokka pouted.

"But sir-" Raiden was cut off by that lecture.

"One week," Bumi smiled and dragged Aang away for him to tell of the adventures.

**_Book 5 Thunder: Chapter 14 Happy Unbirthday: Fin_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Avatar nor any of their Avatarness ways...and same goes for the others as well...


	16. Book 5 Thunder Chapter 15

**Book 5 Thunder: Chapter 15 Fire on the Sea**

Bookshelves everywhere as the fire grew burning a warming color. A raven blowing on a bubble pipe sat in the chair by the fire.

"We know of the where abouts of Miss Mandy and the Grim Reaper," The raven crowed. "But what of Billy. Where has this lad gone to? I not he same universe or another?"

The raven stopped because of a knock on the study door.

"Come in," he blew more bubbles as the door was blasted down.

"A talking raven with a bubble pipe?!" a man with white hair in a Sedian armor led the way in. "Blasphemy! I will not tolerate such a chaotic being!"

"Gah!" the raven jumped off the chair when one of the other guards swept at him only to be caught by another. "Unhand me, you fools! I speak nothing but of literature-!"

The raven's cries were muffled out then was carried out of the study. The apparent leader picked up the book next to the chair.

"Chaos will be eliminated," he spoke under breath and stormed out with the book inn hand.

_Back to where it makes sense..._

"Anyone else get that feeling that something bad's about to happen?" Fayt sighed.

"Besides the current situation?" Hiei snapped.

They were tied to chairs in a ship's hull. Their chairs were back to back: Fayt to Hiei, Eclipse to Ara, and Billy by himself. Their captors appeared to be a teenaged boy with his hair in a ponytail with the skin around the left eye burned. And the other was a man sitting in the corner drinking tea.

"Prince Zuko," the man set the cup down. "Release these people they know nothing of the Avatar."

"How else would they come out of the sky like that, Uncle?" Zuko spoke with a rasping lisp.

Billy began to giggle. "You talk funny."

"It won't be a laughing matter when you're being tortured," Zuko snapped.

"Hey, Hiei," Fayt nudged him. "I think we found your long lost twin brother."

Hiei nudged back, only harder.

"Tell me what you know!" Zuko demanded.

"I don't like your attitude," Ara kicked Zuko in the shin.

"Listen woman," Zuko came inches away from her face. "You don't want to mess with me right now."

"Need help finishing your Human Torch costume?" she smirked.

"I request a seat change!" Eclipse felt the fires of battle start up behind her.

"I don't blame you," the uncle got up and began to untie her.

"What are you doing?!" Zuko raged.

"Letting her change her seat," he picked up her chair and set it behind Billy's. "Your chair, miss-"

Eclipse had not followed her seat but went to the tea pot. "Is this ging-sing?"

"Quite a knowledge of tea," the uncle noted.

"Uncle!!" Zuko growled.

"Prince Zuko," the helmsman appeared in the doorway. "We need to confirm a course set."

"I'll be back," he growled again. "And when I do, I want the truth."

"You can't handle the truth!" Fayt's answer was replied with the door slamming shut on them.

"You must excuse my nephew," the uncle began as he untied Billy. "He is going through a difficult time right now."

"He's going through puberty?" Billy jumped off the chair.

The uncle laughed. "No, no," He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "My name is Iroh."

"We don't need your name old man," Hiei snapped growing impatient.

"Very well," Iroh let the ropes fall off Ara. "I supposed then you don't need untying as well."

Hiei tried to come up with a retort but couldn't.

"So, what's his problem?" Fayt asked when it was her turn to be untied.

"Rough childhood, I imagine," Iroh walked back to his tea. "Now the question of the hour, how did you five get here anyways?"

"Through the power of a golden, glowing apple," Billy perked up.

There was a silence.

"Sounds logical to me," Iroh chuckled.

"UNCLE!!" Zuko was quick down the stairs. "You untied the prisoners?!"

"Not all of them," Iroh pointed out Hiei.

"We don't even know what kind of benders they are!" Zuko tried to remain calm.

"That's easy," Ara crossed her arms. "I'm Fire and so is the bound one."

"I'm Wind!" Eclipse nodded.

"There is only one air bender and he is the Avatar," Zuko snapped.

"Fine then. I'm a Bender-Bender."

"What the hell is a Bender-Bender?"

"Come here and I'll show you."

"I've had enough of this," Zuko saw Fayt sitting there calmly. "Then what are you?"

"I'm a Thunder bender!" Fayt calmly exclaimed.

"You mean Fire? My sister knows of those techniques."

"No, Thunder bender!"

"There are no such things as Thunder benders!!" Zuko glared.

"Yes, there are!" Fayt stood up to him.

"No, there's not," Zuko clenched his fist.

"Are too!" (F)

"Are not!"(Z)

"Are too!" (F)

"Are not!"(Z)

"Are not!" (F)

"Are too!"(Z)

"Are-"(F)

"There are such things as Lightning benders," Zuko triumphed. "What I say goes!"

"Alright," Fayt sat back down with a smirk.

"Wait-" Zuko was confused.

"I don't know what kind I am," Billy became uneasy being in a room full of benders.

"Not to worry," Iroh patted his back. "There are tests."

"What kind of tests?" Billy sat his tea cup down in a scholar sort of way.

"Simple," Iroh pointed out. "We see how you defend yourself when attacked."

"That sounds fun!"

"Come now, Prince Zuko," Iroh got up, joints creaking, and patted his still confused nephew's back. "Let's go see what kind of bender the boy is."

Iroh lead Zuko up the stairs onto the deck. Ara, Billy, Eclipse, and Fayt followed.

"Hey!" Hiei called after them. There was no reply. "Crap."

**Book 5 Thunder Chapter 15: Fire on the Sea Fin.**

* * *

_Sorry about the delay!_


	17. Book 5 Thunder Chapter 16

**Book 5 Thunder: Chapter 17 A water-bender and pet.**

"Now for Miss Mandy," Bumi spoke as they traveled away from Kurama and Toph's training place to an underground cave. "We'll see what kind of bender you are."

"How are we going to do that?" Katara asked.

"A race."

"A race?" Katara and Mandy watched Bumi go further into the cave.

"You see," Bumi's voice went into an amused whine. "The guards locked up my precious pet and hid the key down here."

The here he was referring to was hanging from a chain from the ceiling above an underground pond. There were stepping stones leading to the middle of the pond right under the key. Spikes covered the ceiling and floor. Also gave Aang and Sokka a fond if not fierce memory of first encountering the Omashu king during the tests he gave Aang.

"If you don't mind my asking," Raiden formally put in. "How does a race fit into this?"

"Simple," Bumi hand his energetic voice back. "Katara vs. Mandy. First one to get the key down doesn't have to clean out Flopsie's cage."

Katara had a look of pure disgust. Mandy picked up on this knowing how to read her opponent. Apparently, this "Flopsie" would have a messier if not more grotesque version of Billy's own room.

"You two can use any means necessary to stop your opponent," Bumi went on to say.

Mandy and Katara crossed to opposite sides of the pond. The rushing of the waters eased Mandy's nerves. It wasn't that she was afraid, after all she was used to being dragged all over the words of the living and the dead with Billy for a while now. Yet this time was different. She was separated from Billy and she didn't know what would happen next.

"Mandy," Katara's voice pierced through her train of thought. "Let's not get the key. This is pointless. There are other ways to see what kind of bender you are."

"Why," Mandy called back. "Afraid to lose?"

"Begin," Bumi had found a checkered flag somewhere.

Katara had chosen to go along the stepping stones to the center. Mandy looked around for resources only to see the stepping stones and water. The water seemed to be a bit more treacherous than on Katara's side. Mandy watched as Katara was doing some motions with her hands. It seemed like she was moving along with the tide over on Mandy's side. Her feet were firmly placed on the ground.

Katara's motions began to slow. "Sorry Mandy, but I am not cleaning that thing's cage!"

Sokka seemed disappointed in his little sister. "That girl has no sense of responsibility."

Mandy watched the water crash into the shore with a force. She debated on if it would be wise to cross over the stepping stones. She went to the first stone and was knocked off by a wave. She sat soaked in the water.

_This can't be happening_, she thought as she watched Katara reach the rope. _I don't lose. I can't lose._

She found her footing and stood up. Now determined to beat Katara, by any means necessary. She surveyed her surrounds only to find that the water had calmed down as much as a demon would provoked. She glanced back at Katara who was climbing up to the ladder to the key. Mandy then had an idea. She started to do some of the hand motions she saw Katara using earlier. She felt stupid doing them when no effect happened to the water.

"Maybe she's not a water bender," Aang watched Mandy as she continued to try the motions with no avail.

"Give her time," Bumi chuckled his mysterious chuckle. He placed a referee's cap on and twirled the checkered flag.

Mandy kicked at the water out of frustration. "STUPID WATER!!"

As if on cue, the water she kicked had accumulated more water along with it. It seemed to be gathering more force with it. Soon it was a wave. Which grew into a larger wave. Which in turn…

Katara had the key almost in her grasp when she saw it coming. It was a tsunami. She wrapped her hand in the rope to maintain a position. She then took a deep breath before the tsunami had engulfed her.

"Katara!" Aang had his glider ready to go.

Bumi held the checkered flag in front of him to stop any action. "They are both water benders. Katara will be fine."

And indeed, she was. As soon as the water had hit, she had an air bubble surrounding her. Whirling water encompassed her to form it. She still had the rope in her hand.

The tsunami finished and Katara freed herself from both air bubble and the rope. She continued her climb to the chain hanging before her.

"Winner," Bumi had reached side Mandy had been at. She still was in the water and watched the old king come near her. She didn't know what he was smiling at her for. "Mandy."

Mandy smiled inwardly. Couldn't let the others know she was happy. Katara was still up on the rope descending to the main pool of water as Sokka and Aang went to help her out. Raiden and Grim were still standing on the shore's enterance.

"I don't understand," Katara jumped down from the rock with out assistance. "I almost had the key!"

"But you didn't get it down," Bumi explained. "Mandy did."

"Only by a fluke!"

"Admit it," Mandy got out of the water. "You lost, dweb."

"Then where's the key?" Katara stomped.

Momo had come and perched on Aang's shoulder holding a metallic object in his paws. Aang took it from him.

"Right there," Bumi cackled.

"But-but," Katara stammered.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said you weren't going to clean the cage," Sokka nodded. "You only jinxed yourself."

"That usually happens to you," Katara glared.

"Hey, don't blame me if you inherited it from me."

"There are some shovels in the shed," Bumi said while taking the key from Aang. "Here's the key to it. I suggest you don't use water-bending for it."

"Why not?" Katara took the key from Bumi.

"It will only worsen the smell," Bumi grinned.

**tbc**

* * *

_Really sorry readers for the long wait! I had lost the original chapters that I had written and I took me a while to find them. I have too many notebooks that look the same I should say. I will try to get these out quicker than I have been. Thank you for those those who have been patentience for this story._


	18. Book 5 Thunder Chapter 17

**Book 5 Thunder Chapter 17: Do What You Want (Cuz a Pirate is Free)**

Cannon fire is never a good thing when one is unprepared. It is also quite messy. With the gunpowder and ignition of said gunpowder, it gets messy, real quick. Especially if it's two Fire Nation ships with fire-benders on them fighting each other. Only with out the cannons and the gun powder.

"We need more fire power," Zuko shouted over the blasts of fireballs zooming overhead.

"What's going on?" Iroh, followed by Eclipse, Ara, Fayt, and Billy, got up on deck. "You've just interrupted our game of Pai Sho."

"And I was winning," Fayt leaned up on the side of the ship's tower only to fall over due to impact on the side of the ship.

"This is no time for games uncle," Zuko snapped.

"At least tell us then, Prince Zuko," Iroh had his hands in the usual in sleeves position. "Who are we up against?"

The enemy's ship swung over, hitting Zuko's ship almost tipping it over. There was a calm after everything had settled. The calm before the storm. Fire Nation soldiers came aboard the ship sending fireballs in their quake.

"Ara," Zuko turned to them. "And the rest of you. I need your help."

"Well duh," Ara crossed her arms.

"I'll help you find your friends if you get these goons off my ship."

Ara looked back at Eclipse, who nodded. "Alright. But no more sleeping in the holding cell."

Zuko snorted detestably, until he watched some of his troops be thrown into the sea. "Fine."

"And we get your room!" Billy bounced.

"Alright-wait!"

"Let's go!" Ara dashed off to fight.

"Fayt," Eclipse was about to follow their fiery friend. "Go untie Hiei. He'll want to kill something, it's better them than us."

Eclipse and Fayt threw a mock salute to each other before parting. Eclipse pulled out her own sycthe as if from thin air and joined into the fray. Fayt was already heading back toward the doorway leading down when blue flames shot past her.

"Going somewhere?" Azula blocked her path.

Before she could respond, Fayt had to dodge a few other blue fire balls from the Fire Nation princess.

"Easy now," Fayt snapped after a relatively narrow dodge between the two. "I've just been given orders to release the captive."

"Who is it?" this caught Azula's attention. "The Avatar?"

Fayt jumped back a few feet. And chuckled. Silly human. Fayt steadied herself before becoming a lighted being and slipping through the deck.

Azula was stunned for a few seconds. "Damn!"

She looked around feverishly for her attacker, then realized that she wasn't coming back up. Azula made her way to the unguarded stairwell door.

There were splashes as Fire Nation soldiers under Azula's control were sent off the ship.

"That takes care of them," Zuko said while dusting himself off.

"Oi!" there came a voice from overboard.

Iroh looked over the edge. "Oh dear."

Iroh quickly grabbed a conventently placed rope ladder and threw it over board.

"Uncle!" Zuko snapped before he looked over the edge himself.

Fayt made her way up the rope ladder. "Thanks uncle."

"What were you doing in the water?" Zuko inquired. "I thought Eclipse told you to untie the bound one?"

"I fazed through too many levels," Fayt said shaking some water off. Before Zuko could get an explanation, one of the soldiers on his side had came to Iroh and spoke to the retired Dragon of the West.

"Those were Azula's men, Zuko," Iroh warned his nephew.

"I knew that," Zuko replied calmly.

Ara gasped. "You're calm!"

Zuko glared at her. "We need to find Azula and get her off my ship. Your part of the deal is not done with yet."

"Aye, aye, captain," the three girls said sarcastically.

_~Meanwhile...in the Interior...~_

"The new Avatar must be around here somewhere," Azula had grown into a stead pace of walking after she realized that she wasn't being chased.

She opened the door to the holding cell.

"Well it's about damn time," Hiei had been down in the holding cell since the beginning of the skirmish between the ships. Due to the impact of the battle, he had fallen over, still bounded to the chair. "Wait, who the hell are you?"

"I'll be the one asking questions here," Azula had walked and kicked him in the gut. "Where's the Avatar?"

"I don't know who you think you are," Hiei winced at the kick, fury in his eyes. "But I am not one to mess with."

"How cute," Azula bent down close to him. "You're over confident."

Before he could react, she lightly kissed him on the lips.

_~On deck...~_

"Zuko," Iroh was about to open the stairwell door. "Do you honestly think that Azula would go down there?"

"Yes," Zuko was no longer calm. "Now open the door, Uncle. We've wasted five minutes arguing about this!"

"Certainly nothing horrible or traumatizing could have happened withing those five minutes," Eclipse seemed a bit peeved by this. She had wanted something to happen.

There was a slight rumbling coming from below deck.

Zuko was about to ask for the door to be opened in his "polite" manner, when, as if on cue, Azula opened the door and gingerly stepped out of the door way with a mischievous smile across her face.

"You," Zuko dramatically pointed. "Off my SHIP!!"

"With pleasure brother," Azula smirked and went to the ramp that led to her ship.

There were hasted footsteps coming up the stairwell. With in a few seconds of those outside of the stairwell hearing them, Hiei showed up in the doorway.

He seemed flustered and quite disturbed. "Get the hell back here so I can kill you!"

"I'll never forget you Hiei!" Azula waved back to him as the ship departed."

"And how the HELL do you know my name!?" this only confused and pissed Hiei off even more. The sword was out and ready for blood.

"What happened?" Eclipse asked, slightly worried about what happened, but mostly curious to what it was.

"She-she," Hiei stammered. "Kissed me."

There was a slight silence amongst them.

"Wait," Fayt spoke first without thinking. "So Azula was coming on to you?"

Something in Eclipse twitched and she let out a slight mix between a scream and a gasp. She then pushed Zuko off the ship.

Iroh was a bit confused. "Why did you push him off the ship?"

Eclipse had calmed down slightly. "Well, I was going to jump. But then I decided not to, then realizing that **someone** had to go over board for dramatic effect."

"That makes sense," Ara and Fayt said in union as they held the rope for Zuko to climb back up.

"Azula was looking for the Avatar," Zuko obviously pointed out without thanking the girls. "Where's Billy?"

There was a metallic thumping sound coming up from the stairs.

Billy came out of the stairwell wearing a bandanna and an eye patch. "Ar, I'm a pirate!"

There was another slight awkward break in the conversation.

"Prince Zuko," random Fire Nation soldier #34 walked up to them cautiously. "The original Avatar has been sighted in Omashu."

"Finally," Zuko sighed. "Set our course for Omashu."

**E17: Fin.**

**A/N: **Yay, finally found the notebook this chapter has been sitting in. And there's also good news. This is the last chapter written in that blasted, tathered, old spiral. So that means, I won't be losing what I wrote again! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by next week (though I wouldn't cross my fingers if I were you dear reader, I have term papers due before Spring Break). So until next time patient readers, bye! And thanks for being so patient with my scatter brained, losing things self. ^_^

btw, If you're keeping track of the chapters, I just can't count. I'll try to get that all fixed sometime...maybe that'll be my Spring Break project...more on the to do list...


End file.
